Pirates of the Caribbean
by Haganemaru
Summary: Une vengeance peut aller très loin, c'est ce à quoi Hermione pensa lorsqu'elle réserva les places pour le célèbre show musical des Pirates of the Caribbean. DMHP NaruSasu


**Genre** : Xover HP-Naruto/NarutoUA/Yaoi/Humour/PostPoudlard/PWP

**Pairing** : DMHP BZGW RWHG SSSB TNPP / NaruSasu YahIta KibaHina

**Disclaimer** :

JK Rowling est la propriétaire et la créatrice de cette Saga énorme qui est Harry Potter, merci à Kishimoto est le propriétaire des personnages de musiques de la playlist sont nommées... forcément, ces artistes ne m'appartiennent pas )

**Bêta** : Tamaki... j'en arrive à te plaindre ma grande avec tout ton boulot de bêta XD

* * *

**Note** : Vous avez aimé **Fire** et son SasuNaru / HPDM ! Tremblez mes agneaux, voici la revanche des blonds avec du lourd, du chaud et du... Drarry / NaruSasu !

**Note 2** : Oui, encore un crossover... m'enfin, je suis une Narutienne de coeur, donc mes bébés, je les emmènent partout, même pour rencontrer des sorciers... ce qu'ils sont également... on va simplifier le genre :P

- Tout en bas se trouve un lien pour la playlist, elle ne sera à mettre **QUE** lors de la soirée, il y aura une indication :P (chose habituelle pour mes lecteurs)

**_Attention, vous entrez dans une aire de chaleur et de sexualité exacerbée propre à du NaruSasu/Drarry... Je ne saurais que conseiller à ceux qui ont des problèmes cardiaques d'éviter de lire la fiction, je ne serai pas responsable des dégâts occasionnés._**

* * *

Hermione Granger râlait... ou plus précisément, marmonnait entre ses dents mais ça revenait au même, elle râlait. Cela lui arrivait peu souvent mais quand l'envie d'envoyer ad patres tous les « crétins-de-macho-de-merde-du-ministère », elle le faisait avec une poésie propre à une digne fille de moldue... tout en injures sous-entendues et courbettes rageuses...

La cause de son courroux était son meilleur ami, Harry Potter. Que celui-ci soit devenu Auror depuis près de trois ans alors qu'elle devenait de plus en plus impliquée auprès du ministère pour la sauvegarde des créatures magiques n'était pas la cause... ni qu'il n'ait que peu de temps à lui consacrer avec son travail, après tout, il n'était pas son petit ami, place tenue par Ron Weasley... mais il avait quand même le grade de « petit frère de coeur » ce qui n'était pas rien pour la jeune fille, fille unique qui avait tant désiré un frère à taquiner.

Taquiner Harry était un passe-temps comme un autre. Après la guerre contre l' « autre-moche-pas-beau », il avait passé un moment à l'infirmerie de l'hôpital où étonnamment, il avait développé ce qu'on pourrait appeler une « phobie féminine ». Comment lui en vouloir quand les filles autres que Ginny, en couple avec Blaise Zabini, et elle-même, voulaient désespérément entrer dans son pantalon ? Cette phobie avait donc provoqué ce que peu attendait... le coming out du Survivant... mal lui en prit, après les filles, les garçons gays de Poudlard lui coururent après, si c'était une idée de Harry pour être tranquille, il était très mal tombé...

C'est ainsi qu'après s'être moqué de « Harry Potter fuyant ses fans pour un autographe », Draco Malfoy lança une autre moquerie « Harry Potter fuyant pour sa virginité menacée »... Hermione ne pouvait pas trop médire sur le Serpentard, elle-même avait bien ri en voyant le regard hagard de Harry... avant de grogner en voyant les vêtements déchirés du brun.

Passons l'amusement de ces souvenirs et allons directement à l'essentiel... la raison pour laquelle Hermione se promenait maintenant dans le Londres sorcier, c'était pour sa vengeance. Effectivement, bien qu'il soit très pris par son travail, son « cher » (observez la nuance) petit frère n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'oublier son anniversaire... et osait lui demander ce qu'elle avait eu ce jour-là... non mais franchement, un tel manque de savoir-vivre méritait une vengeance en bonne et due forme, non ?

C'est pourquoi, en ce jour d'octobre venteux sur Londres, elle se dirigeait au gré de « Madame la chance » avec un objectif en tête : « Faire souffrir Harry Potter ». Certes, elle aurait pu jouer plus simple avec un bon sortilège à la clé mais soyons sérieux, ce n'était pas la mort du Sauveur de l'humanité et petit frère honorifique qu'elle voulait... elle voulait se délecter de sa gêne, qu'il en rougisse profondément... et ne boudons pas notre plaisir, si elle pouvait faire tomber Draco Malfoy aussi, elle pourrait en jouir de contentement...

Pas que Malfoy soit pas « sympa »... Non, avouons-le, il était tout sauf gentil et agréable. Bien sûr, il était correct dans la mesure du possible Malfoyien mais lors des repas entre amis, il était présent, assis la majeure partie de la soirée face à Harry et jusqu'au bout... ils se cherchaient. Cela aurait dû être interdit d'être si... si...

- Si con, chérie... si con...

La voix venait de sa compagne de galère, Pansy Parkinson. Qui aurait cru que la petite brune, anciennement adoratrice des pas de Draco Malfoy deviendrait très proche d'Hermione ? La jeune sorcière releva les yeux sur la silhouette féminine à ses côtés et sourit avec amusement en voyant la moue boudeuse sur les lèvres rouges de Pansy, elle n'aimait vraiment pas être décoiffée... Son menton pointu enfouit dans le col montant ocre, la jeune sorcière gardait ses mains dans les poches de sa veste sorcière mi-saison marron foncé. Des bottes à talons aiguilles rajoutaient les quelques centimètres que la nature lui avait oublié et donnait à ses jambes une finesse de danseuse. Celles-ci étaient couvertes par un jean moulant noir dont le bas disparaissait dans ses bottes. Son regard noisette pétillait d'amusement en regardant son amie, chose qui fit soupirer Hermione.

- J'ai parlé à voix haute ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire gêné.

- Oui... Par Merlin, tu penses encore à Potter ?

- Et Malfoy, oui ! confirma Hermione.

- Ah, je comprends le « Si con » donc...

- Non mais ils sont aveugles, franchement ! Ils se cherchent depuis Poudlard comme... comme...

- Comme toi et Weasley plus jeune ? proposa Pansy.

Hermione poussa un nouveau grognement en continuant à avancer, ignorant le gloussement amusé de Pansy à ses côtés. Une mèche de ses cheveux bruns retomba sur ses yeux, se faisant repousser d'une main impatiente. Sa tenue était presque identique à celle de Pansy mais Hermione gardait le rouge « Gryffondor » qui amusait toujours son amie.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient liées en dernière année, en partie grâce au couple Zabini/Weasley et le « calme » entre les Princes des deux maisons. Leur goût commun pour l'Arithmancie et pour l'Etudes des Runes amena un dialogue « calme » et peu à peu, les deux jeunes filles s'étaient rapprochées, parlant calmement entre les « Je t'emmerde, Malfoy » et les « Ooh, Saint Potter en action » de leurs camarades. C'est ainsi qu'elles avaient choisi des carrières communes au ministère, se rapprochant encore un peu.

- Je veux qu'ils arrêtent de se chercher... et les torturer un peu...

- La jalousie marche parfaitement avec Draco ! commença Pansy. Tu devrais le voir quand Potter ramène une de ses conquêtes à une soirée...

- Mouais... s'il réagit comme Harry dans la même situation, ça doit être invivable...

- C'est le mot, chérie, c'est le mot.

- Donc, un homme qui provoquerait une jalousie féroce... mais de qui ?

- Vu que Potter se choisit des châtains ou des bruns, un blond ferait l'affaire, Draco ne supporterait pas la ressemblance.

- Mais pour la torture ? On ne peut pas tro... oh... oh... ohohoh ! rit Hermione en se stoppant.

Le regard perplexe de Pansy se posa sur elle, doutant de sa santé mentale et elle suivit le doigt tremblant de son amie, pointé sur une façade colorée... Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle n'attrape le bras d'Hermione, toujours morte de rire, pour se diriger vers l'entrée du bâtiment.

A l'intérieur régnait une grande propreté, le marbre blanc luisait doucement sur le sol et les murs étaient recouverts pour certains de teintures pourpres. Sur quelques murs, des affiches montraient divers show passés et futurs. L'une d'entre elle annonçait un « voyage comme vous n'en avez jamais vécu », les intriguant avec le bateau pirate qui était représenté sous la bannière « Pirates des Caraïbes ». Sur le côté droit de la publicité, une pièce accueillait les visiteurs. Une femme était assise derrière un bureau ovale, les lunettes de vue sur le nez alors qu'elle lisait ce qui semblait être un compte rendu de soirée, apposé sur un parchemin. D'autres notes voletaient dans la pièce dans l'attente qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive et vu la quantité des petites notes, elles devaient patienter depuis le début de la matinée. Dans son dos, une fenêtre se faisait tapoter par deux hiboux désireux de livrer leur message, la faisant râler entre ses dents. La femme leva son regard noisette sur ses visiteuses et les invita à entrer d'un geste de la main, repoussant ses cheveux blonds dans son dos. Son corsage beige dévoilait une poitrine très généreuse qui attira malgré elles, le regard des deux jeunes sorcières. Un sourire révéla une dentition parfaite alors qu'elle leur souriait avec amusement, levant un sourcil interrogateur. Ses yeux étaient bridés et avec sa peau nacrée, on pouvait en déduire le pays d'origine de cette femme… le Japon.

- Vous désirez, Mesdemoiselles ? dit-elle d'une voix chaude avec un fort accent.

- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et voici Pansy Parkinson.

- Tsunade Senju, pour vous servir… Qu'est-ce qui vous amène au « Bonheur de Konoha » ?

- Nous… vous… enfin…

- Quel genre ? gloussa-t-elle, comprenant assez vite aux rougeurs des deux jeunes filles.

- Blond… yeux bleus ou gris… gay si possible… et très bien foutu ! résuma Hermione en la regardant.

- Oh, de cette description, je n'ai que Naruto… par contre, le show n'est pas pour maintenant, mais pour Noël et c'est un trio.

- Bien… nous pouvons attendre deux mois pour ça… c'est pour un ami.

- Gay ? demanda-t-elle. Naruto est bi mais en couple avec un homme.

- Oh… et il ressemble à…

Tsunade sortit un dossier d'un tiroir d'une commode derrière elle pour en retirer une photographie sorcière en couleur montrant un jeune homme torse nu sur une plage, riant avec insouciance. Ses cheveux croulaient sur ses épaules, des perles tressant certaines mèches alors que son grand sourire heureux dévoilait des canines un peu trop pointues pour être normales. Sa peau dorée luisait sous le soleil alors qu'il évitait d'une main une bouteille d'eau lancée avec une force un peu trop brutale pour n'être qu'un jeu. Sa bouche s'ouvrit soudainement dans un sourire charmeur et terriblement sauvage. Les traits que le jeune homme possédait sur les joues ressemblaient à des moustaches de chat bien qu'avec le sourire qu'il affichait, il ressemblait plus à un renard qu'à un joli minou. Son regard azur profond se tourna vers l'objectif et les deux jeunes filles hoquetèrent en voyant son regard se changer en un regard félin orangé alors que ses crocs se dessinaient encore un peu plus. Une main suivie du corps pâle d'un jeune homme aux cheveux corbeau le fit tomber soudainement sur le sable en lui mordant la lèvre. La photo se figea avant de recommencer du début.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce avant qu'Hermione ne retende la main avec la photo vers Tsunade, vite arrachée par Pansy qui restait totalement envoûtée par le blond. La propriétaire de l'établissement gloussa en s'accoudant à son bureau, le regard amusé en voyant avec quelle fascination le regard d'Hermione venait se reposer sur son « petit frère ». Tsunade soupira malgré tout, elle arrivait à un passage obligatoire en cas de réservation pour le trio « sauvage », après tout, c'était la loi en vigueur dans ce pays, ils avaient pu y entrer et le ministère avait accepté de laisser certaines choses sous silence si la charte était respectée.

- Pour… pourquoi ses yeux changent comme ça ? demanda Hermione.

- Ce que je vais vous raconter devra rester entre nous.

- Bien entendu ! s'exclamèrent les deux sorcières, Pansy rendant à contrecœur la photographie.

- Dans notre pays, nous avons eu à faire avec neuf démons de l'ancien temps, des « bijuu » ou bêtes à queues pour que vous compreniez mieux. Ils ne sont pas tous venus en même temps ni au même endroit, certains arrivant en groupe, d'autres seuls… parfois les attaques de nos villages sorciers se faisaient très rapprochées…

- Mais… pourquoi vous nous racontez ça ? Quel rapport avec cet homme… ce Naruto ? questionna Pansy, intriguée.

- Ce sera sûrement long, veuillez ne pas m'interrompre ! demanda Tsunade en soupirant. Je viens d'un village sorcier, nous étions assez éloignés des populations moldues pour vivre pleinement avec nos « talents » sans que nos enfants subissent une quelconque « mise à l'écart » qu'un autre aurait vécu dans la vie des Moldus. Il y a de ça vingt-six ans, un village allié, cousins de notre chef de village, subit une attaque d'un démon appelé Nekotama, c'est un démon chat à deux queues. L'attaque ne dura qu'une journée, le propre chef de village, le frère de la femme du notre… compliqué à suivre mais c'est ainsi ! ricana-t-elle doucement… se sacrifia en scellant le démon dans son propre fils, Yahiko.

En prononçant son nom, la femme sortit une autre photographie d'un rouquin posant sur la même plage que Naruto. Il était allongé de tout son long, se dorant au soleil et d'après ce que les deux sorcières pouvaient voir, il semblait presque capable de ronronner sous la paume discrète qui passait sur sa poitrine. Un tatouage tribal ornait ses épaules musclées et un sourire satisfait dévoilait également des crocs. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent laissant apercevoir un éclair azur sur une pupille féline, l'iris étant allongé en un trait fin presque invisible sous le soleil. Son visage était percé à la lèvre du bas, deux anneaux brillaient à ses oreilles et de lourdes mèches retombaient sur ses épaules.

Hermione restait muette, totalement absorbée par le récit alors que Pansy récupérait la photo pour « mieux voir » l'homme en question, ignorant le regard amusé de Tsunade qui poursuivit son récit.

- Bien sûr, un tel enfant devant être gardé soigneusement, les survivants l'envoyèrent dans notre village auprès de sa tante, Kushina. Nous avons vécu quelques années calmes, entendant que d'autres attaques se terminaient de la même façon, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions bien que nous recherchions un autre moyen que la mort de celui qui scellait la bête. Quatre ans plus tard, un nouveau démon nous attaqua. Il s'agissait de Houkou, le démon chien à cinq queues. Notre chef de village, Minato le combattit un moment avant de devoir envisager cette échéance, il se devait de le sceller, seulement, sa propre femme étant enceinte de cinq mois, il ne pouvait user de son fils. Son ami, Kiba Inuzuka était près de sa femme, Tsume en train d'accoucher. Le choix qu'il fit donna à Kiba à la fois le nom de son père mais également un démon chien à l'intérieur de son corps.

Une nouvelle fois, une photo leur fut tendue, un jeune homme brun enlaçant une jeune fille aux grands yeux perles riait en parlant à Naruto plus loin sur la photo. Ses cheveux étaient courts sur sa nuque et ébouriffés par le vent. Des tatouages en forme de triangle ornaient ses joues et son regard marron était clairement animal, un simple trait noir se formait dans ses yeux. Comme les deux autres hommes, ses crocs étaient apparents lorsqu'il souriait comme à l'instant avant que son sourire ne s'adoucisse pour embrasser le front pâle de la jeune femme entre ses bras.

- La jeune fille que vous voyez est Hinata Hyuuga Inuzuka, la femme de Kiba. Bref, pour terminer mon histoire, à peine quatre mois plus tard, ce fut par le plus puissant des démons que nous étions attaqués, le grand Kyuubi no Yoko, un renard à neuf queues… Trois journées à le combattre pour permettre à Kushina d'accoucher, j'étais à ses côtés. J'ai vu les yeux noisette de Kushina se ternir dans la mort quand le premier cri de son fils vint à nos oreilles. J'ai assisté aux larmes d'un père qui offrait à son fils un destin très dur à vivre, n'ayant plus personne et c'est ainsi que Minato a scellé le roi des démons en Naruto au prix de sa vie.

- Mon dieu… souffla Hermione. Mais pourquoi…

- Je vous raconte ça ? demanda Tsunade. Car ces trois jeunes hommes font partie du show demandé et que la loi anglaise m'ordonne de prévenir en cas de « réservation » sur eux à cause de la réglementation des « animaux magiques puissants », ce qu'ils sont devenus malgré eux.

- Mais… il n'y a aucun risque ? murmura Pansy, elle aussi passionnée par le récit.

- Non, bien sûr que non, ils les contrôlent parfaitement et sont aussi en couple avec un gardien... bien qu'ils le soient par amour et non par devoir.

- Gardien ? répétèrent les deux sorcières.

- Oui, nous avons su après la naissance de Naruto que grâce à deux clans, les Uchiha et les Hyuuga, nous pouvions contrôler les crises de colère des trois Jinchuuriki, les « hôtes des démons » comme disaient les anciens lorsqu'ils étaient enfants… Enfin, surtout trois gardiens « trouvés ». Bien que Naruto et son gardien, Sasuke Uchiha fussent plus long à enfin se mettre en couple… il n'y a pas idée d'être si têtus et bornés…

- Nous comprenons parfaitement votre point de vue, nous en avons également deux bouchés ! soupira Hermione.

- Bref, ils sont donc tous en couple et il n'y a aucun risque… physique ou presque… gloussa la femme.

- Ou presque ?

- Les « victimes » ne sont pas à l'abri d'une excitation massive et voyante pour un homme.

- Oh ! rirent à leur tour Pansy et Hermione.

- Malgré tout… vous désirez réserver Naruto ?

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Pansy. Je l'achète quand vous voulez !

- Je ne crois pas non ! souffla une voix rauque derrière elles.

Sur un léger sursaut, Hermione et Pansy se retournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant alors que Tsunade se redressait avec un petit rire étouffé.

- Sasuke ! Tu es là de bonne heure, un problème ? demanda-t-elle.

- Nh… me suis sauvé, le crétin ne voulait pas me lâcher ! fit-il avec un rictus.

C'est légèrement bouche bée que les deux sorcières regardaient avec fascination le splendide spécimen de l'espèce masculine qui leur faisait face. Un mètre soixante-quinze de charme hypnotique qui leur fit regretter l'espace d'un instant d'être déjà casées. Le regard noir dont l'iris ne se départageait pas de la pupille et légèrement hautain, le teint pâle et le sourire narquois, tout en lui hurlait la débauche totale. Il portait un jean noir serrant ses hanches où se retrouvaient des chaînes en argent, soulignant sa taille et un pull à col roulé de même couleur sombre. Ses cheveux corbeau retombaient le long de son visage pour en souligner sa finesse. Il était beau… très beau, il pouvait parfaitement rivaliser avec Draco Malfoy, pourtant réputé pour être un canon dans le Londres sorcier. Le regard noir de l'homme se déporta de son téléphone où il pianotait depuis un moment avec un stylet, le casque de musique enroulé autour de son cou laissait entendre une musique lourde et purement sexuelle pour se poser sur elles. Visiblement, utiliser les appareils de communication moldus ne semblait pas le déranger plus que ça.

- Miss Granger et Parkinson, voici Sasuke Uchiha… qui est donc le petit ami de Naruto.

- Hn… 'lut ! marmonna Sasuke en les regardant rapidement avant de lever un sourcil vers Tsunade, interrogateur.

- Un jour il te faudra parler plus que ça et faire des phrases complètes, tu le sais ? soupira-t-elle. Ces jeunes filles viennent pour « réserver » Naruto pour un de leurs amis.

- Photo de la cible ? demanda le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

Hermione sortit de son sac à main un petit livret où se trouvaient plusieurs de photos. On pouvait retrouver des célibataires comme ses beaux-frères, des couples comme Ginny et Blaise ou Pansy et Théodore, ceux qui se cherchaient encore : Sirius et Severus ou Draco et Harry, les photos les montrant en train de se disputer vigoureusement… mais aussi plusieurs photos du trio d'or de Poudlard : Ron, Harry et elle-même. Elle tendit la photo au jeune homme qui lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Etrangement, le peu de communication verbale ne l'empêchait pas de se faire comprendre des autres et Hermione saisit rapidement qu'il lui demandait la « cible ». En se soulevant légèrement, elle pointa Harry de l'index, le faisant froncer le nez avec agacement.

- Lui ?

- Oui, c'est bien lui. Confirma-t-elle.

- Fait chier ! marmonna-t-il. Ça va être double dose de « calmants » ce soir-là !

- Pardon ? demanda Pansy. Des… calmants ?

Seul un sourire railleur et légèrement affamé lui répondit alors que le jeune homme rendait la photo en se léchant légèrement la lèvre inférieure de la pointe de la langue, frôlant l'anneau qui s'y trouvait. Il se redressa en regardant Tsunade, acquiesçant muettement avant de partir d'un pas souple sous le regard stupéfié des deux Anglaises. Celles-ci se retournèrent vers la propriétaire de l'établissement qui gloussait doucement sous leur regard plus qu'étonné.

- Double dose de calmants ? redemanda Hermione, un sourcil levé.

- La méthode douce pour tout homme faisant ce métier… avant et après le show…

- Oh ! s'exclamèrent en rougissant les deux sorcières.

- D'autres cibles ? demanda Tsunade en se frottant les mains.

Hermione cligna des yeux, interloquée avant qu'avec un pouffement de rire, Pansy ne se pencha d'un air complice vers la Japonaise en attrapant son carnet de photos, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. L'ancienne Gryffondor soupira mentalement en entendant les deux noms donnés en cible pour Kiba et Yahiko… Ce soir-là, ce serait un match… Serpentard contre Gryffondor.

* * *

Harry se demandait encore maintenant ce qu'il foutait là… soit, il aurait pu se trouver en pire compagnie que le groupe habituel mais qui pourrait dire qu'il allait passer une bonne soirée avec Severus et le groupe d'anciens Serpentard ? Si ce n'était pas les piques du professeur de Potions de Poudlard qui l'énervaient, c'était les sourires narquois et inconsciemment terroristes de Draco Malfoy qui l'allumaient…

Fait chier, il aurait dû venir accompagné ! Ou rester dans son appartement, à lire ou se reposer d'une semaine de boulot chez les Aurors…

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait au bon Dieu pour mériter une semaine de repos pour les vacances de Noël ? Pas de sorcier noir ? Pas de problèmes de magie dans le monde moldu en période de fêtes ? Rien qui pourrait le sortir de l'atmosphère assez lourde de cette soirée dansante avec « surprise-méga-trop-géniale » à la clé selon Ron ?

Pourquoi avait-il suivi Ron ? Après tout, il ne pouvait pas sortir avec les autres couples sans ses chandelles attitrées ? Non, il fallait toujours que Harry Potter soit à leurs côtés, supportant les tentatives de drague de sorciers inconnus sur lui ou sur Malfoy…

Comme s'il ne le savait pas que le blond était pourchassé ?

Harry releva son regard vert sur son vis-à-vis, assis à côté de Severus, parlant sans doute de leur dernière potion expérimentée. Après tout, les deux hommes étaient dans la même branche, même si Malfoy s'était orienté sur la recherche. Repoussant une mèche de cheveux noirs de son regard, il attrapa délicatement entre ses dents la paille rouge et or de son coca-cola… coca qui lui avait valu un regard narquois des Serpentard… ce n'était pas que Harry détestait l'alcool… c'était l'alcool qui ne l'aimait pas et le rendait malade, nuance.

Le jeune homme loupa le regard fixe et acier sur sa bouche alors que lui-même détaillait avec lenteur le blond de ses rêves… Depuis quand fantasmait-il sur Draco Malfoy ? Depuis quand rêvait-il de lui ? Depuis Poudlard au moins, où, désespéré des attaques féminines, il avait développé une phobie pour tout ce qui portait mamelles et instinct maternel poussé… en oubliant la mère de Ron, Ginny et Hermione, bien sûr… cette phobie lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment été attiré par les filles. Certes, Ginny lui avait causé un coup au cœur mais en revoyant une image de sa mère au-dessus de l'épaule de la jeune fille au moment de l'embrasser, il avait sursauté en reculant violemment, vexant la rouquine qui l'avait baffé avant d'essayer de lui parler.

Elle avait vite compris le malaise, ils avaient essayé de le contrer mais impossible… ce sentiment de transfert de sa propre mère sur elle était trop accroché pour qu'il puisse faire autrement et ils en étaient sortis bons amis. Quelques mois plus tard, elle attirait le regard de Blaise Zabini, le meilleur ami de Draco Malfoy et, malgré la fureur de Ron, Ginny était sorti avec le grand noir… et était maintenant sa fiancée.

Quand la guerre se termina, que sa phobie féminine, affectueusement appelée « mamélophobie » par Dean et Seamus moqueurs, avait été découverte, Harry avait été pourchassé par plus d'un jeune homme gay de Poudlard… Qui aurait cru que cette école renfermait autant de mâles ?... Autant de mâles gays qui plus est ? Harry avait terminé sa scolarité avec une terreur qui se pointait dès qu'on le regardait de trop près.

Ce furent Fred et Georges Weasley qui le « calmèrent » malgré eux un beau soir où l'alcool avait encore frappé. Harry s'était réveillé totalement nu dans les bras de Fred avec ceux de Georges autour de sa taille et un mal aux fesses plus qu'évocateur… il n'avait, semble-t-il, pas été le dominant dans cette partie de jambes en l'air. Le regard écarquillé des jumeaux sur leur « petit frère brun » et principal actionnaire l'avait renseigné… ils ne diraient rien et ils s'étaient quittés bons amis. Viktor Krum fut celui qui resta le plus longtemps avec Harry. L'attrapeur bulgare était revenu à Londres pour un tournoi amical contre Poudlard… Le jeune Gryffondor avait gagné à la fois le vif d'or à quelques cheveux près sous le regard profond du Bulgare mais également une douche très chaude et intensément sexuelle qui lui avait fait comprendre que, oui, il aimait être pris… mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé le bon… tous ses amants pourtant avaient un point commun.

Aucun n'était blond.

Ce fut Ginny qui le lui fit remarquer en lui demandant s'il avait développé une phobie des blonds, la célèbre « blondophobie » toujours une trouvaille des deux compères Dean et Seamus, en couple depuis Poudlard. Devant son air plus que perplexe, elle avait énoncé les amants connus de Harry… Ils étaient tous brun ou châtain… mais aucun n'était blond.

Harry s'interrogea alors. Pourquoi pas de blond ? En fermant les yeux, il avait essayé de s'imaginer un acteur blond mais au fur et à mesure de sa description, il remarqua qu'il modifiait le « profil » type. L'homme n'avait pas les cheveux assez clairs et fins, il n'avait pas les yeux gris acier qui se faisaient hautains et narquois envers lui, il n'avait pas ce menton pointu ni ce sourire qui le faisait trembler de… colère ?

Le choc quand Harry se rendit compte que c'était Draco Malfoy qu'il s'imaginait… enfin, ce fut un choc moindre à côté de celui qu'il eut un soir alors que Viktor le prenait dans son lit. Quoi de plus gênant que de hurler le prénom d'un autre pendant l'acte ? Le Bulgare avait tiqué mais n'étant pas amoureux de Harry, ils s'étaient donc quittés en bons termes. Après, ce fut ses rêves qui furent envahis, ses moments de méditation qui furent troublés par une image, celle du timide sourire que Draco lui avait adressé lorsqu'il avait battu le « vilain serpent pas beau »… jusqu'à ce que Harry aille voir Hermione en lui demandant si elle pouvait l'exorciser. Ce jour-là, la jeune sorcière avait failli mouiller sa lingerie tellement elle riait avant de lui lâcher : « ça a toujours été Malfoy, Harry ».

- Harry ? fit la voix de Hermione à son oreille.

Le jeune homme se redressa en la regardant d'un air interrogateur, son regard découvert grâce à ses lentilles plongea dans les yeux marron de son amie qui lui fit comprendre par un mouvement du menton qu'il suçotait sa paille d'un air très inspiré en titillant le bout de la tige avec sa langue et que vu le regard de plusieurs sorciers sur lui, s'il continuait, il risquait d'être parqué dans une orgie…

Pourtant, songea Hermione, il avait encore loupé le regard brûlant de Draco Malfoy sur lui.

Comment lui en vouloir ? Après tout, Harry s'embellissait de jour en jour et ce soir, il montrait encore une fois ce côté élégant et un peu négligé qui faisait son charme. Sa chemise verte faisait ressortir ses yeux, bien enfoui dans son pantalon mais ouverte sur son torse hâlé où brillait une chaîne avec un pendentif en forme de vif d'or, cadeau d'un « inconnu » pour Harry. Son pantalon de toile noir moulait ses hanches et ses fesses pour en dévoiler la finesse presque féminine tout en gardant le galbe de ses muscles. A son pouce gauche se trouvait un anneau magique en forme de serpent, cadeau offert plus tôt par les jumeaux Weasley avec quelques regards à la fois coquins et attendris devant les rougeurs de l'ancien Gryffondor qui parlait avec le petit serpent d'acier, se renseignant en secret sur son utilité. L'anneau se faisait taquiner machinalement par l'ongle de son majeur, lui faisant lever la tête pour plus de gratouilles sous le menton. Un brillant trônait sur le haut de son cartilage droit, découvert parfois grâce à un mouvement de tête plus nerveux de l'Auror. Ses yeux verts avaient été cernés d'un trait de crayon noir par Ginny avant de partir et elle avait aussi coiffé avec art les cheveux noirs, leur donnant le genre saut du lit après une nuit de sexe intense.

Harry était à tomber mais il ne voyait pas le désir dans les yeux acier de son ancienne Némésis.

Hermione avait su pour les sentiments de Malfoy quand Harry était venu la voir pour son exorcisme. Elle avait sondé son esprit à la recherche d'une quelconque potion ou autre mais n'avait découvert qu'un petit, tout petit, lien magique. La texture de la magie la renseigna sur sa pureté de sang et sa couleur sur le propriétaire de cette magie : Draco Malfoy. Elle avait donc longuement questionné Pansy sur lui, sur ses intentions mais elle avait été formelle. Jamais Malfoy ne manipulerait Potter pour ça, il le voulait consentant… il avait juste un peu ouvert les yeux à l'ancien Gryffondor avec une machination purement Serpentard.

Harry releva la tête et rencontra le regard gris sombre de son parrain qui haussa un sourcil interrogateur, Harry secoua sa tête brune et parcourut la salle du regard, cherchant un moyen discret d'échapper à son envie de fixer Draco.

Pourquoi ce blond était-il si beau ? Certes, il avait toujours ce sourire hautain et légèrement méprisant qu'il tenait de son « cher » paternel, ces yeux gris clair qui, étrangement, pouvaient avoir la couleur dure de l'acier lorsqu'ils se posaient sur Harry, ces cheveux blond clair, signe des Malfoy, qu'il gardait maintenant court sur sa nuque alors que de longues mèches voilaient son regard clair, lui donnant un petit air rêveur qui disparaissait dès que Malfoy partait en « chasse ». Ce soir, il portait des couleurs claires. Sa chemise argentée entrouverte sur son torse pâle attirait l'attention de tous les mâles et femelles libres alors que ses hanches étaient cintrées par le tissu blanc. Mêmes ses chaussures étaient blanches ainsi que ses dessous vu que la lumière noire le balayait parfois et ne dévoilait aucun slip ou boxer apparent…

A moins que Malfoy ne soit nu sous le tissu ?

Harry eut un rictus amusé en pensant cela avant de soupirer… après tout, Malfoy n'allait pas tarder à entrer en chasse pour la fin de la soirée et Harry en ferait de même de son côté. Le brun ne le faisait jamais de sa propre initiative mais plutôt par dépit en voyant un blond, un châtain ou un roux partir avec Malfoy. Si Harry souffrait de « blondophobie », Malfoy gardait également une « noirophobie » aiguë vu qu'il évitait les bruns.

Les lumières clignotèrent dans la salle, attirant l'attention de tous. Ils se tournèrent dans un bel ensemble vers la piste de danse où venait d'apparaître un homme aux cheveux gris. Le bas de son visage était couvert par un masque noir assorti à sa tenue. Une cicatrice mangeait son visage et barrait son œil gauche mais pourtant, cette « étrangeté » ne lui portait pas préjudice. Son regard possédait deux nuances de couleur, son œil droit était d'un gris profond et l'autre d'un rouge intense avec trois petites virgules noires, intriguant bon nombre de sorciers malgré les cris étouffés au nom de « Kakashiii » de plusieurs jeunes femmes qui le firent sourire en clignant de l'œil, augmentant les gloussements de femmes et amusant les autres.

Une lumière vint glisser au sol, faisant reculer les danseurs jusqu'à leurs places pour démarquer une petite scène autour de lui, assez grande pour prévoir quelque chose. Après un raclement de gorge, l'homme commença à parler d'une voix légèrement rauque et ensommeillée, conservant malgré tout un accent japonais assez marqué.

- Aïe, aïe, c'est à moi de vous annoncer la suite de la soirée ! soupira-t-il avant de manquer de se recevoir un programme venu des coulisses, le faisant rire. Mon patron insiste donc pour que je vous prévienne que peu importe ce qui se passera ensuite, vous ne courrez aucun danger physique.

Harry et les autres levèrent un sourcil interrogatif. « Physique » ? Mais pour ce qui était du mental, alors ? Le jeune sorcier échangea un regard avec Severus qui soupira de lassitude, se demandant encore comment il avait pu suivre la taquinerie ce crétin de clébard… avant de voir encore une fois le regard langoureux d'une jeune brune sur **son** clébard, le faisant grogner en se redressant.

- Je n'ai qu'à vous souhaiter un bon voyage et surtout… n'ayez crainte, ils ne mordent pas… enfin, sauf si on le leur demande ! gloussa sombrement Kakashi avant de se reprendre un autre programme venu de sa droite ce coup-ci.

Il jeta un regard amusé vers le rideau du côté droit et un majeur pâle et tendu dans un « fuck » très clair apparut. Une manche de chemise noire fermait son poignet, c'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient voir de l'homme qui venait de lancer le projectile.

- Bien, après le froid de l'hiver de Londres… Mesdames et Messieurs… bienvenus dans les Caraïbes !

Un « de quoi ? » circula sur la tablée des anciens de Poudlard réunis, faisant sourire Hermione et Pansy, organisatrices de la soirée. Tous étant plus ou moins bisexuels, le programme ne choquerait personne… Tsunade Senju avait été claire sur ce point dès le début lorsqu'elle prenait les réservations. Que des bisexuels, des femmes ou des gays… rien d'autre…

Un hurlement de mouette se fit entendre alors que le parquet se mouvait sous leurs pieds. Les murs disparurent petit à petit laissant la place à un océan pur et d'un bleu azur étonnant. Le ciel n'avait aucun nuage pour venir tacher sa couleur et l'air chaud qui faisait voler leurs cheveux était très réaliste. Le soleil venait les réchauffer de ses rayons enchanteurs tandis que sous leurs yeux, un bateau venait de succéder à la salle. Les voiles claquaient en rythme avec les mouvements du bateau, les tables en fer avaient été remplacées par du bois brut. Les cordages grinçaient légèrement, une porte claquait de temps en temps dans la cale du navire.

Tous les regards étaient écarquillés et surpris. Hermione elle-même restait figée par la surprise en voyant le décor et pourtant, plusieurs personnes dont Ron qui tournait le dos à la balustrade sursautèrent en s'exclamant en se recevant l'eau froide de l'océan suite à une vague un peu trop taquine. La jeune sorcière comprenait maintenant le sourire amusé de Tsunade quand elle avait demandé si c'était bien « Naruto » qu'elles désiraient et la date, la seule date de leur représentation.

Une telle organisation ne pouvait se faire en une semaine.

Un rire rauque se fit entendre au-dessus de leurs têtes vers la droite, suivi d'un autre sur leur gauche. Ils virent sauter du mât deux hommes qui virevoltèrent dans les airs avant de retomber dans un bel ensemble devant eux, se redressant avec un rictus amusé et sauvage. Tous deux portaient une chemise ivoire en toile grossière, capable de résister à des conditions climatiques plus que rugueuses. Un pantalon de cuir marron moulait leurs cuisses musclées et entrait dans de grandes bottes qui remontaient sous leurs genoux. Une grosse ceinture de cuir noire était accrochée à leur taille et un fourreau pendait à leur côté, dévoilant une épée dont le manche d'acier doré brillait au soleil.

- Tiens, tiens… qui voilà ! s'exclama le brun que Hermione reconnut sous le nom de « Kiba ».

La voix était assourdie et grave, le jeune homme se frottait la lèvre inférieure de l'ongle du pouce en grimaçant d'impatience, son regard naviguant sur les personnes face à lui. Le vent chaud ébouriffa ses cheveux, les faisant retomber sur son front alors qu'un cri de mouette faisait sursauter quelques femmes, absorbées par la vue. Ses yeux noirs et canins se plissèrent en regardant Ginny, la faisant rougir violemment sous le regard assassin de Blaise. La jeune fille avait remonté ses cheveux sur sa nuque gracile en un chignon classique et quelques mèches retombaient sur ses épaules dénudées par un bustier noir. Sa jupe en jean était très courte et dévoilait ses jambes fines et élancées. Sa bouche rouge s'entrouvrit en voyant le… pirate… lui sourire d'un air charmeur alors qu'il ne pouvait manquer le bras de son petit ami autour de ses épaules.

- Cap'taine ! hurla l'autre homme. Nous avons des passagers clandestins !

Les regards de l'assemblée se tournèrent sur l'autre homme, découvrant un roux aux cheveux mi-longs, retombant en de lourdes mèches sur ses épaules. Il s'était déhanché avec désinvolture sur un tonneau d'eau près de lui, caressant la crosse de son arme alors qu'à la cuisse, dans un harnais de cuir, un poignard était glissé, n'attendant que le bon vouloir du rouquin. Le regard bleu se plissa légèrement en survolant les personnes présentes, se posant tour à tour sur plusieurs femmes qui rougissaient violement sous son regard. Yahiko, car c'était lui, reconnurent Pansy et Hermione, s'avança vers eux d'un pas chaloupé en rythme avec les mouvements du bateau. Ses cheveux étaient en partie cachés sous un bandana noir et rouge alors que deux lourds anneaux d'or ornaient ses oreilles. A son cou, brillait également un collier d'or avec un rubis étincelant qui envoyait des éclairs rouges sur la peau dorée découverte de son torse musclé. L'iris noir de Yahiko s'affina légèrement alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans celui de Severus, figeant l'impassible maître des Potions de Poudlard quand il le vit sourire avec un air affamé en le dévisageant, sa langue venant humecter ses lèvres et dévoilant ses crocs un peu plus prononcés. Le regard azur sauvage se déporta alors sur Sirius, totalement hébété face à la lueur brûlante dans les pupilles de l'autre homme.

- Cap'taine ! beugla encore une fois Yahiko, faisant sursauter bon nombre de personnes.

- Ouais ! Par tous les dieux des Océans ! jura une voix rauque et veloutée venant de la cabine face à eux.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, révélant la silhouette d'un homme qui dut se baisser légèrement pour sortir de la cabine. Un pantalon de cuir noir moulait ses hanches étroites et dévoilait les muscles de ses cuisses. De grosses bottes de couleur marron remontaient également sous ses genoux avant de se rabattre légèrement vers le bas, découvrant la couleur plus claire de l'intérieur. Une large ceinture de tissu rouge sang encerclait ses hanches et les longs pans venaient caresser sa cuisse droite. A sa gauche, se trouvaient un poignard et une lourde épée courbée, un cimeterre turc d'après Fred qui siffla entre ses dents. Sa chemise noire était intégralement ouverte sur sa poitrine musclées et dévoilait ses abdominaux tendus sous la peau brunie par le soleil. Ses cheveux blonds retombaient sur ses épaules en une cascade sauvage de mèches folles, certaines retombant sur son beau visage doré à cause du vent chaud qui les parcourait encore, voilant son regard azur glacial. Un sourire se forma peu à peu sur ses lèvres, tendant la peau de ses joues striée de fines cicatrices, dévoilant ses canines un peu trop proéminentes pour être normales alors que son attention se portait sur eux. Ses yeux se réchauffèrent d'une lueur sauvage tandis qu'il passait sous l'escalier menant au pont supérieur où se trouvait la barre, liée par une corde nouée au bastingage pour que le bateau ne dérive pas.

Aucun détail ne manquait, du bateau, aux vêtements ou encore aux…

- Mais c'est que nous sommes gâtés, aujourd'hui ! ronronna-t-il d'une voix rauque. Soyez les bienvenus sur le Rasengan. Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, capitaine de ce bâtiment ! salua-t-il d'un mouvement de bras très gracieux en s'inclinant, action qui les aurait fait rire s'ils ne voyaient pas le sourire sauvage sur les lèvres de l'homme.

- Hermione… où tu nous as emmenés, là ? souffla Ron à l'oreille de sa petite amie.

- Je… sais pas ! marmonna-t-elle.

- Voici mon second, Yahiko Uzumaki et Kiba Inuzuka, mon navigateur. Vous avez de la chance, le reste de l'équipage est de repos dans la cale.

- C'est quoi la chance ? lança une voix masculine derrière la table des anciens de Poudlard.

- La chance de ne pas terminer morts, éventrés sous nos yeux ! répondit calmement Yahiko en continuant de circuler parmi les « passagers ».

- Quoi ?

- Vous êtes des passagers clandestins, non ? demanda Kiba en levant un sourcil narquois, les bras croisés sur son torse.

- Pour que votre voyage se fasse dans des conditions favorables… et pour notre plaisir personnel… nous ne prendrons que trois d'entre vous en guise de paiement ! continua Naruto en reposant son regard azuré sur Harry face à lui.

Draco grogna entre ses dents, conscient de la main de Severus sur son bras et de celle de Pansy sur son genou qui l'encourageait à se calmer, mais il ne pouvait que sentir la colère monter en voyant le regard chaud et le sourire affamé du « pirate » sur **son** Potty.

- C'est qu'un show, Draco. Calme-toi ! souffla la jeune femme.

Pourtant, dans un cri qui ramena l'attention de tous sur Naruto, ils le virent fusiller du regard ses compagnons alors qu'ils se dirigeaient dans la foule, le rouquin venant également vers Harry. Le blond sortit son poignard et le lança entre les pieds écartés de Harry qui se tétanisa en regardant le manche vibrer sous la violence du jet, planté dans le bois du navire. Le silence se fit alors que les yeux écarquillés par l'incrédulité des spectateurs se tournaient vers le « capitaine » qui s'avançait vers eux sous le regard agacé du rouquin. Le blond arriva face à Harry et leva un sourcil narquois en direction de Draco qui le fusillait des yeux avant de se pencher pour ramasser son coutelas qu'il glissa lentement dans sa gaine. En se relevant et toujours en fixant droit dans les yeux acier de Draco, Naruto se pencha sur l'oreille de Harry, murmurant quelque chose d'une voix sourde et inaudible pour eux et qui pourtant décontracta le brun si on en croyait ses épaules moins raides. La langue du pirate sortit de sa cavité buccale et vint frôler la peau légèrement halée de Harry, lui arrachant un halètement surpris clairement audible. Dans un mouvement brusque, sous les cris stupéfaits des autres spectateurs, le capitaine le jeta sur son épaule large, agrippant ses jambes d'un bras ferme et posant l'autre main sur les fesses rondes près de son visage, défiant de son regard azur Draco.

Suite au mouvement du blond qui commençait à reculer sous les exclamations de plus en plus amusées de l'assistance, se souvenant que tout ceci était un show spécial, les deux autres hommes vinrent prendre leurs proies. Yahiko saisit le bras de Sirius qu'il attira à lui en attrapant sa mâchoire, la lui mordillant sans lui laisser de marque, chuchotant à son tour à son oreille quelque chose qui fit sourire en coin le sorcier brun sous le regard meurtrier de Severus.

La rage qui faisait trembler Draco, celui-ci ne quittant pas des yeux la haute silhouette du blond qui s'éloignait avec Harry sur l'épaule, ce dernier enfouissant son visage dans la chemise souple en tremblotant, se transmit à Severus en voyant son abruti de clébard tiré d'un bras autour du cou par le pirate roux.

La couleur analogue aux Weasley le fit fusiller du regard les quatre roux de la tablée dont deux qui étaient positivement morts de rire en voyant son regard. Ron déglutit faiblement, tenant fermement la main d'Hermione sous le sourire de celle-ci. Soudain, le troisième pirate apparut près d'eux, jetant une couverture semblant rugueuse sur les jambes de Ginny qui se fit attraper et enrouler dans la couverture. L'homme l'attira dans ses bras pour l'emmener à la suite des deux autres dans la cabine du capitaine où ils avaient disparu, lui murmurant quelque chose qui la fit sourire avant de pointer un pouce vers Pansy et Hermione d'un air complice.

Les deux sorcières restantes rirent fortement en voyant le geste de leur jeune amie, pas mécontente de se retrouver dans les bras musclé du beau pirate… avant de se calmer en déglutissant en remarquant les regards noirs de trois Serpentard plus que furax. La porte de la cabine claqua dans le silence régnant sur le bateau avant qu'un petit bruit ne leur parvienne. Draco reconnut aussitôt la voix de Harry, riant ou criant d'une voix étouffée, il ne savait pas, mais il bondit soudainement sur ses pieds avant de sentir une main chaude se poser sur son épaule et son corps se figer, le faisant retomber sur son siège.

Pansy et Hermione reconnurent le jeune homme de la dernière fois, Sasuke, le petit ami de Naruto, se positionner près de Draco, le regardant avec amusement. Sa tenue intégralement noire ressemblait à celles d'un pirate mais sans les armes que les autres hommes portaient. Son rictus amusé dévoila une dentition étincelante alors qu'il soupirait avec agacement, ses yeux rouges les intriguèrent avant de les stupéfier en les voyant redevenir noirs.

- Pas d'affolement, il ne va rien lui faire !

- Comment… commença Draco en le fusillant des yeux.

- Car vous le verrez dans pas longtemps.

- Mais je m'en fiche ! cria Blaise en se levant à son tour.

- Asseyez-vous, Monsieur ! intervint une voix féminine.

La douceur de la femme fit taire Blaise qui se tourna vers une jeune Japonaise aux cheveux violines qui se tenait dans son dos. Le corsage rouge de la jeune femme se gonflait sur une poitrine assez conséquente avant de se resserrer à la taille grâce à une large ceinture de cuir noire. Sa jupe ocre souple voletait au vent, dévoilant de longues bottes en cuir. Comme l'autre jeune homme, elle « appartenait » aux pirates sans pour autant porter d'armes. Ses yeux perles fixaient sans ciller Blaise qui la dépassait largement, la tête de la jeune femme lui arrivant à la poitrine. Ce dernier grogna, amusé, en se demandant si c'était vraiment cette jeune femme qui allait le faire asseoir quand une autre silhouette masculine vint se poster dans le dos de la pirate. Une main pâle vint se poser sur la douce épaule féminine et tous regardèrent avec étonnement le jeune homme qui leur faisait face. De longs cheveux noirs croulaient sur ses épaules en une coiffure ressemblant un peu à Sirius. Un regard rouge identique à Sasuke les dévisageait avec calme, aucun sourire ne se voyant sur le beau visage pâle. Hermione regarda successivement Sasuke et le jeune homme et conclut qu'ils étaient frères, leur ressemblance étant trop flagrante pour l'ignorer.

- Faites ce qu'Hinata vous dit de faire, Monsieur ! murmura-t-il.

- Mais…

- Ce n'est qu'un show, dès que vous serez tous assis, il continuera, pour le moment, vous retardez la représentation.

Sans un mot de plus, le jeune homme vint se poster de l'autre côté de la tablée où trois membres manquaient alors que le regard perle d'Hinata défiait encore celui de Blaise. Un sourcil fin et délicat se leva en une mimique qui fit pouffer discrètement Sasuke près de Draco, reconnaissant le tic que lui et son frère possédaient. Sa lointaine cousine montrait ainsi qu'un même sang coulait dans ses veines. L'ancien Serpentard se renfonça dans sa chaise de mauvaise grâce et une fois ceci fait, Sasuke siffla entre ses dents, attirant l'attention sur lui avant qu'un sifflement identique et doux ne vienne de la cabine du capitaine. Le jeune sorcier japonais ondula de la main en synchronisation parfaite avec son frère et tous purent sentir la magie s'écoulant d'eux. Le paysage disparut de leurs yeux et une large et profonde cabine de capitaine apparut.

Une musique se fit ensuite entendre, amenant un sourire sur les lèvres d'Hermione qui reconnut la musique du film « Pirates des Caraïbes ». Des tentures ornaient les murs de bois alors qu'un grand tapis se trouvait sur le sol, les isolant du plancher. Un bureau, non loin, était recouvert de cartes et il y avait aussi un compas maritime. Un encrier avec une plume se balançait doucement sur la rainure du bureau noir sans se renverser. Une armoire était ouverte, montrant plusieurs cartes roulées et des livres de bord assez vieux. Sur une commode, un pichet d'eau et sa vasque attendaient le bon vouloir du capitaine alors qu'une serviette moelleuse reposait sur une chaise. Un lit d'une taille phénoménale se trouvait derrière le bureau, beaucoup plus loin d'eux, les draps tirés invitant une quelconque personne à partager le lit du capitaine.

Celui-ci était positionné derrière une chaise à haut dossier en cuir où était assis confortablement Harry. Celui-ci avait un léger sourire aux lèvres en regardant ses amis alors que Ginny se mordillait la lèvre pour retenir un rire nerveux en voyant la mine plus que furieuse de son petit ami. Sirius leva les mains d'un air innocent en regardant Severus, indiquant sa non-participation dans l'affaire en cours. Tous trois étaient assis sur une même sorte de siège avec « leur » pirate dans leur dos. Lesdits pirates qui les regardaient avec un sourire aux lèvres, amusés en voyant sur certaines têtes l'amusement et sur d'autres une colère froidement refoulée.

- Bien… maintenant que tout le monde est là… le show peut vraiment commencer ! roucoula Naruto en se penchant sur l'oreille de Harry qui rougit légèrement.

- Quel show, par Salazar ? s'exclama malgré lui Draco, attirant le regard de Sasuke près de lui.

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant de la soirée, vous ?

- De quoi ? s'exclama le blond en le fixant avec interrogation.

- Vous êtes venu à une soirée spéciale Chippendales sans le savoir ? sourit le brun à ses côtés.

- De quoi ? hurlèrent les « invités » de Hermione et Pansy.

- Quelle surprise ! fit d'une voix neutre le brun aux cheveux longs malgré un éclair amusé dans les yeux. Restez calme surtout… ils ne leur feront rien.

- 'mione… c'est quoi un Chippendale ? souffla Ron.

- C'est un… stripteaseur…

- Un quoi ? hurla ce coup-ci Ron.

- Chut ! siffla sa petite amie en pouffant malgré elle.

Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir dépensé son argent pour récolter les photos de cette soirée.

La musique du film s'accéléra en un remix assez bien fait, déclenchant ce qui semblait être une réaction en chaîne alors que les lumières se coupaient, laissant apparaître des flambeaux de lumière douce sur les murs. Les trois pirates se positionnèrent chacun devant leur fauteuil, agitant un poing fermé au-dessus de leur tête en criant un instant pour faire monter encore l'ambiance électrique qui se propageait au fur et à mesure des hurlements poussés par certains spectateurs.

Dans un déhanchement langoureux et rythmé, leurs mains vinrent se positionner sur les ceintures de cuir pour Yahiko et Kiba, de tissu rouge pour Naruto, effleurant la matière en se mordillant la lèvre. Naruto se caressa d'une main langoureuse le torse, descendant sur son ventre plat en penchant la tête sur le côté, conscient que ses muscles dorsaux ondulaient sous le tissu de sa chemise, attirant le regard de Harry sur eux. Dans un retourné gracieux, les trois hommes se placèrent face à leur « proie », prenant leurs mains pour les poser sur leurs hanches mouvantes, regardant avec un air légèrement satisfait les visages devenant de plus en plus rouges des trois sorciers. Une première ceinture de cuir vola dans la pièce, se faisant attraper par le jeune homme brun aux cheveux longs près de Severus qui la passa avec un grognement autour de son cou, regardant fixement le dépouillement du roux qui avait commencé et le regard fasciné de Sirius sur le torse musclé qui se dévoilait peu à peu.

Un léger cri sauvage et amusé vint d'Hinata alors qu'elle recevait à son tour la ceinture de Kiba, ce dernier se retournant vers eux avec un sourire carnassier en tenant les mains de Ginny sur son torse, se caressant à la douceur de ses paumes. Posant les mains pâles de la sorcière sur son ventre musclé, il recula la tête en arrière, se mordant la lèvre dans une sorte d'orgasme silencieux qui fit glousser la Japonaise près de Blaise alors qu'elle le fixait avec amusement. Hinata regarda le sorcier noir et lui montra une main, dévoilant son alliance et avec la ceinture sur ses genoux, Blaise additionna les preuves et se décontracta davantage. Tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu, un simple show un peu trop chaud justement. Le stripteaseur n'allait pas détourner sa fiancée sous les yeux de sa propre femme.

Du côté de Harry, se déhanchant toujours au-dessus des genoux du brun, Naruto ondulait du bassin langoureusement d'avant en arrière, roulant ses hanches, mimant un acte sexuel très stressant du point de vue de Draco et de Sasuke qui crispa la mâchoire, toujours un tantinet jaloux lorsque Naruto faisait cela à un autre homme. La ceinture de tissu rouge se détacha, glissant le long des fesses musclées avant que le blond ne l'attrape pour la passer autour du cou de Harry, attirant par les pans restés entre ses mains, le visage du brun vers lui alors qu'il se baissait. De dos, on aurait pu croire qu'ils s'embrassaient mais en entendant le rire de Harry éclater dans la pièce, la réalité était tout autre et avec un sourire en coin, Sasuke se doutait que son blond faisait une légère grimace taquine pour détendre le jeune sorcier.

D'un bond souple, les trois pirates sautèrent en arrière, faisant une vrille aérienne pour arriver face à la table des anciens de Poudlard où les armes furent déposées, délaissant leurs ceintures, action qui fit prendre conscience de combien leurs pantalons étaient taille basse, leurs poils pubiens apparaissaient et attiraient tous les regard sur cette flèche naturelle. La musique changea pour devenir plus lourde, arrachant un sourire sauvage aux trois hommes. Leurs yeux amusés se posèrent sur chaque homme qui les fusillait des yeux et avec un air affamé, ils se passèrent la langue sur les lèvres avant de reculer souplement sous les cris des spectateurs.

Les claquements de mains des danseurs alors qu'ils sautaient sur place, encourageant les autres à faire de même et même Sirius et Ginny entrèrent dans l'ambiance tandis que Harry regardait avec des yeux écarquillés Draco fusiller du regard le blond qui revenait vers lui pour lui attraper la nuque. Dans un brouillard, le jeune Auror se rendit compte que tous faisaient de même, les levant de leur siège pour glisser une cuisse entre leurs jambes alors que les mains puissantes des danseurs venaient les prendre aux fesses, collant leurs bassins ensemble. Harry sentit un dégagement de magie inconnu et chaud du côté de Ginny et jeta un œil dans sa direction. Le danseur avait sûrement jugé sa jupe trop courte pour la suite du programme et il venait de transformer la couverture en une longue jupe en jean, de la couleur de la sienne, la couvrant jusque sous les genoux.

Une main vint le saisir à la nuque et il regarda avec amusement le visage souriant du blond qui ondulait contre lui. Il pouvait ressentir contre son ventre les abdominaux tendus du danseur, sentant son odeur chaude, voyant la sueur couler sur son corps alors qu'ils se déhanchaient encore une fois avant de les rasseoir, le but de cette danse étant sûrement pour permettre le rajout à la jupe de Ginny.

Une fois dans leur fauteuil, ils virent leurs propres mains maintenues par les danseurs monter sur la chemise de ceux-ci et après un autre dégagement de magie, le tissu craqua soudainement sur toute la longueur. Les hanches des trois hommes continuaient leur rythme ondulant et envoûtant alors que les lambeaux de tissu tombaient le long du corps, laissant voir leur dos musclé sous la chair dorée. Dans un mouvement souple, ils se retournèrent lentement, montrant à leurs proies la même vision enchanteresse que les spectateurs avaient vu. Sur les épaules de Yahiko, un tatouage tribal courait sur sa peau avec en son centre, un petit éventail japonais rouge et blanc entrelacé. Le dos de Kiba affichait un dragon noir japonais sur le côté de son corps, les yeux perles, presque blancs, les fixaient. Le plus impressionnant restait le dos de Naruto, sur toute la surface de peau, un immense renard à neuf queues dévoilait toute sa sauvagerie. Les yeux orange furieux lançaient des éclairs de haine aux spectateurs alors qu'il montrait les crocs de temps en temps. Tatouage magique qui donnait vie au dessin sur la peau du sorcier. Les queues de fourrure ondulaient avec rage sur les épaules et les bras du blond, attirantes et envoûtantes à la fois.

Un cri rauque se fit entendre alors que Naruto renversait la tête en arrière, provoquant le même mouvement chez les deux autres danseurs. Les yeux toujours fermés mais la tête relevée, ils se déplacèrent dans un ensemble étonnant derrière les fauteuils. Leurs mains vinrent saisir les épaules des proies, annonçant qu'il y allait avoir un changement rapide. Ils rouvrirent les yeux, figeant les spectateurs face à leurs regards sauvages que les captifs n'avaient pas encore vus. La main de Naruto glissa de l'épaule de Harry jusque sous son menton, renversant sa tête en arrière afin de rencontrer son regard. Yahiko et Kiba faisaient de même avec les victimes consentantes. Les trois sorciers écarquillèrent les yeux face au regard animal des danseurs. Si la transformation la plus importante venait de Naruto, les deux autres montraient clairement un changement de pupille, s'affinant comme un animal. Pour le capitaine, la couleur azur venait de changer en un orange sanglant, la pupille amincie comme celle d'un chat. Leurs crocs venaient de pousser, venant chevaucher leur lèvre du bas alors qu'un grognement étrangement attractif roulait dans leurs gorges. Un haussement imperceptible de sourcil les renseigna mais ils ne purent s'empêcher de crier légèrement en sentant une poussée de magie brûlante sortir des trois hommes alors que les chaises disparaissaient.

Leurs corps se firent rattraper par les danseurs qui s'allongèrent sous eux. Kiba maintenant ses mains sur la jupe de Ginny à l'inverse des deux autres qui coulaient les leurs sous les chemises noires et vertes des deux hommes, ronronnant dans leur cou. Rapidement, ils retournèrent les sorciers vers eux avant de rouler sur leurs corps, se moulant à eux, ondulant comme pendant un acte sexuel avant de revenir se positionner sur le dos, les trois sorciers sur eux. La musique changea à ce moment précis alors que les trois danseurs respiraient rapidement contre les trois sorciers. Les hanches vêtues de cuir ondulèrent sous leur corps, arrachant des rougissements profonds chez les victimes alors qu'un autre dégagement de magie, plus lourd que la normale, s'élevait sous eux. Le regard des spectateurs s'agrandit encore plus en voyant les trois couples se relever sans aide, une simple queue de couleur différente les aidant à se redresser : rouge sombre pour Naruto, blanche pour Kiba et violet foncé pour Yahiko.

Les mains fortes les collaient contre le corps chaud devant eux et le visage de leurs amis valait son pesant d'or. Les sièges qui avaient disparu, réapparurent dans le dos des sorciers alors que leurs regards restaient collés sur les autres. D'un coup rapide, leurs jambes se firent soulever contre les hanches des danseurs, ceux-ci ondulant contre eux avec lenteur, le regard sauvage et légèrement hautain posé sur les visages rouges des personnes entre leurs bras.

Doucement, les trois Japonais reposèrent leur chargement sur les fauteuils confortables, refaisant face aux spectateurs de plus en plus déchaînés, hurlant plus fort encore qu'au début. Le même sourire réjouit aux lèvres, les danseurs ondulaient et enchaînaient de plus en plus de figures compliquées qui arrachaient des cris aux autres. Le regard de Naruto plongea dans celui de Draco et avec un rictus narquois, un léger sifflement sortit de sa bouche, alertant les deux autres hommes qui portèrent dans un bel ensemble leur main droite à leur braguette, retirant lentement les boutons fermant le cuir. Les yeux écarquillés des anciens sorciers de Poudlard se posaient sur eux alors que Draco secouait la tête lentement en voyant les yeux de son Potty se poser avec fascination sur le pantalon de Naruto qui descendait de plus en plus sur ses hanches, dévoilant une traînée de poils blonds partant dans un boxer noir. Rapidement, ils se tournèrent tous trois vers leurs proies et prirent leurs mains qu'ils guidèrent vers leurs abdominaux tendus sous la peau et… alors que tous les yeux dévoraient l'expression tendue des victimes…

La lumière s'éteignit et un cri de plaisir se fit entendre, faisant sursauter les spectateurs alors que Draco, Severus et Blaise étaient maintenus sur leurs chaises par les trois accompagnants. La lumière revint peu à peu alors que la cabine disparaissait pour laisser place à la salle où ils se trouvaient à l'origine et face à eux, le visage certes rougissant mais souriant, Harry, Ginny et Sirius parlaient aux trois danseurs qui riaient à gorges déployées, ravis que le show leur ait plu.

Un grognement rauque venant du brun qui maintenait Draco se fit entendre et le jeune homme leva les yeux sur lui, découvrant une légère lueur de jalousie possessive dans le regard posé sur Naruto. Sans un mot, Sasuke lâcha Draco pour s'avancer vers son propre partenaire et l'attrapa par la ceinture encore négligée de son pantalon pour l'attirer en coulisse, déclenchant un rire étouffé et satisfait du blond. Le rouquin regarda arriver son propre brun et avec un sourire qui se termina en grognement sous le coup de coude reçu dans les abdominaux, il se fit également traîner par la chaîne autour de son cou. Seul la jeune femme se leva calmement pour rejoindre Kiba qui l'attira aussitôt dans ses bras avant de se rappeler d'une chose. En se tournant vers Ginny, il claqua des doigts pour annuler l'enchantement sur sa jupe, lui redonnant la forme et la longueur d'origine. La rouquine lui rendit la couverture avec un remerciement avant que les trois sorciers ne reviennent à la table…

Tablée qui les regardait avec un air allant d'amusé, de satisfait à complètement furax.

- Bin quoi ? demanda Ginny à Blaise.

- Show agréable ? questionna Blaise entre ses dents.

- Très, ce n'est pas tous les jours que je peux voir une telle jalousie sur le visage de mon Serpentard ! sourit la jeune femme.

Blaise grogna avant de l'attraper par le bras pour la conduire sur la piste de danse avec la ferme intention de lui faire oublier le contact animal du brun. Les regards de Draco et Harry ne se lâchaient pas une minute, le brun voyant le muscle de la joue tressaillir nerveusement tellement la mâchoire de Draco était crispée. Un bruit de chaise à sa droite se fit entendre, détournant son attention vers Severus qui venait de se lever, choppant à son tour le bras de Sirius qui allait s'asseoir.

- Tu viens avec moi, j'ai à te parler, Black.

- Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna Sirius.

- Maintenant ! souffla Severus.

Sans un mot de plus, les deux hommes quittèrent la salle, Sirius ayant juste le temps d'attraper sa veste et de regarder Harry qui lui adressa un haussement d'épaule incrédule. Il ne savait pas ce qu'avait Severus. Son regard émeraude se replongea dans l'acier en fusion de Draco et il sursauta légèrement en voyant le regard fixe du jeune homme.

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Bon amusement ? demanda Draco.

- Très, il avait la peau douce et chaude, pourquoi tu aurais voulu qu'il te prenne ?

- Très peu pour moi… Pourtant, c'est pas ton…

La phrase de Draco s'interrompit alors qu'il voyait passer derrière Harry, le Naruto qui enlaçait le brun qui était à ses côtés précédemment, la bouche dévorant son cou avec une faim manifeste tandis qu'il l'emmenait sur la piste de danse. Il était maintenant revêtu d'un jean stone et d'un pull sans manches orange vif qui n'enlevait rien à sa séduction. Le regard azur plongea dans ses pupilles acier et se plissa d'amusement, la bouche charnue s'entrouvrit et Naruto lécha la nuque pâle de son petit ami avec un défi clairement visible dans les yeux alors que ceux-ci naviguaient entre Harry et Draco.

La provocation était claire et précise et avec un grognement d'impatience, ignorant la conversation de Harry avec Hermione, Draco se pencha sur la table, repoussant d'une main les verres et bouteilles pour attirer par le col de sa chemise le pauvre Harry qui n'avait rien vu, le traînant par-dessus la table pour le redresser à ses côtés, défiant du regard Naruto qui gloussa en passant sa main sous le pull noir de Sasuke, le caressant lentement avant de disparaître de la vue de Draco.

- Mal… Malfoy ! bégaya Harry. Tu… tu fous quoi ?

- On va danser.

- Mais… jamais tu demandes avant de chopper quelqu'un comme ça ? suffoqua le brun.

- La ferme Potter et tu viens avec moi, maintenant ! ordonna Draco en se dirigeant vers la piste de danse, le regard fixé sur Naruto qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Conscient qu'une nouvelle musique démarrait, arrachant plusieurs cris autour d'eux, Draco attira Harry contre son corps, le dos tourné aux deux Japonais. Draco faisait face à Naruto qui lui souriait d'un air narquois et hautain, dévoilant ses légers crocs dans la foulée. Le défi passait clairement entre eux… le premier à faire craquer son brun, même si Naruto avait un avantage certain, étant déjà en couple avec Sasuke.

Leurs hanches se mirent à onduler lentement contre celles de leur partenaire. Draco baissa son regard brillant et clair dans l'émeraude de Harry, levant un bras derrière le cou du brun pour le garder contre lui, l'autre maintenant ses hanches contre les siennes. Les mains de Harry se posèrent sur son torse, glissant lentement sur la matière avant de partir se positionner sur les fesses moulées de blanc. Draco lui adressa un sourire chaud et charmeur, appréciant la légère rougeur sur les joues halées avant de relever légèrement le regard, découvrant où en était son « rival ».

Naruto avançait avec un art de la séduction sauvage clairement visible. Sa cuisse musclée venait de s'immiscer entre celles de Sasuke qui levait les bras au ciel, souple et délicat à la fois, laissant les mains dorées de son blond le caresser sensuellement. La sueur faisait briller la peau de Naruto alors qu'il glissait son visage dans le cou de son petit ami, respirant à pleins poumons son odeur avant de mordiller le creux de sa clavicule, tache douce pour Sasuke qui en gémit, une de ses mains redescendant pour se poser sur les cheveux blonds alors qu'il se tendait en arrière, se cambrant contre le corps musclé de Naruto. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers celui qu'il avait défié et il sourit légèrement, il avait une petite avance sur l'autre blond.

Harry respirait un peu plus rapidement, conscient que son corps se bandait peu à peu contre les hanches de Draco qui semblait être parti en « chasse au Harry » et celle-ci semblait être beaucoup plus satisfaisante pour le jeune sorcier que l'ancienne « chasse au Harry » de son cousin Dudley. Le jeune homme se passa la langue sur les lèvres, les faisant briller sous les lumières de la boîte. Un léger grognement de Draco se fit entendre et il se pencha sur lui, son bras venant se poser sur son épaule pour le coller plus fortement contre lui. La langue du blond sortit de sa cavité buccale pour aller goûter à la chair humide de son vis-à-vis, lui arrachant un gémissement sourd de désir, les mains halées se crispant sur son fessier. Un sourire satisfait se forma sur le visage de Draco qui releva les yeux avant de hurler mentalement… Naruto semblait partir loin devant lui.

Ce dernier malaxait entre ses mains le fessier de Sasuke qui entourait vigoureusement sa nuque de ses bras, les mains plongées dans la crinière blonde. Le brun se laissait dévorer la bouche par son petit ami sans, ne faisant rien pour l'arrêter, sentant sur son corps les paumes brûlantes de Naruto le maintenir aux fesses, contre ses hanches. Une morsure un peu plus pointue sur sa lèvre lui arracha un râle quémandeur, lui faisant lever une jambe sur la hanche vêtue de jean, sentant aussitôt la main de Naruto descendre le long du muscle, frôlant son entrejambe cachée d'un doigt taquin.

Ils ignoraient tous les quatre les regards des autres sur eux. La tablée des anciens de Poudlard rougissait peu à peu face au débordement de provocation que les deux couples engageaient. Ils voyaient les regards satisfaits des blonds qui se lançaient défi sur défi pour faire perdre toute mesure à leur partenaire. Harry haletait dans le cou de Draco alors que le Japonais brun mordait violemment celui de son petit ami.

C'est un râle un peu plus fort que les autres qui attira l'attention de Draco sur l'autre couple encore en lice, découvrant un brun complètement déchaîné, caressant violement le torse de son petit ami sous le tissu alors que la bouche de celui-ci était posée sur la petite parcelle de peau juste sous son oreille, vu les mouvements des lèvres du blond, il devait lui tenir un discours plus qu'allumeur pour déclencher une telle impatience chez le brun. Ce dernier attrapa d'ailleurs les fesses blondes pour le coller à lui en l'embrassant violemment avant de prendre la main de Naruto pour le tirer à sa suite, le rouge aux joues et les yeux rouge sang. La respiration haletante, il ne voyait rien d'autre que l'issue de secours qui lui permettrait d'avoir ce que Naruto venait de lui promettre à l'oreille. Il loupa le regard de vainqueur que son blond lança à Draco avant qu'ils ne partent tous les deux.

Draco grogna entre ses dents avant de regarder Harry. Celui-ci gardait un rose agréable sur ses joues et une érection clairement perceptible entre les cuisses. La main de Draco vint l'effleurer doucement, arrachant un gémissement sourd chez son fantasme de toujours qui se plaqua contre lui, le souffle court glissant sur sa peau pâle. Draco plongea sa main dans les cheveux noirs de Potter, tirant sa tête vers l'arrière pour fondre sur sa bouche, mordant au passage sa lèvre pour lui faire ouvrir la bouche. Sa langue vint presque aussitôt goûter à celle de Harry, découvrant un léger goût sucré, celui du coca-cola qu'il avait bu plus tôt en l'allumant avec sa paille. Draco se détourna légèrement de la bouche accueillante et se dirigea vers son lobe d'oreille.

- Potter ? murmura-t-il.

- Q-quoi ? gémit Harry.

- On va chez moi… je te ferai oublier tous tes ex, Potter.

- Tu sembles sûr de toi ! s'exclama-t-il avec un léger rictus.

- Crois-moi… Tu oublieras même ce blond à la fin de la soirée ! promit-il d'une voix traînante.

Harry écarquilla les yeux avant de se retenir de ricaner. Draco était jaloux… de tous ceux avec qui il avait couché… de ce Naruto qui l'avait malgré tout légèrement excité, même s'il avait passé la majeure partie du show à se régaler de la jalousie et de la rage clairement inscrites sur le visage de Draco. Ce dernier se recula en gardant toujours en main celle de Harry, se dirigeant d'un pas rapide et nerveux vers la table. Harry attrapa sa veste avec les yeux écarquillés par la surprise face à cette précipitation et… l'attente d'avoir enfin son désir satisfait.

Les deux hommes partirent brusquement sans un regard pour leurs amis, ignorant que dans leurs dos, Pansy venait de claquer sa paume sur celle d'Hermione avant qu'une bouteille de champagne n'apparaisse sur la table avec un « félicitation » de Tsunade Senju, cette dernière semblant parfaitement au courant de la démarche. Ron regarda fixement sa petite amie hilare avant de regarder ses frères morts de rire qui fixaient Ginny qui essayait de décoincer son propre Serpentard, encore furieux, sur la piste de danse, l'enlaçant en riant alors que Blaise semblait bougonner.

Cette soirée était on ne peut plus bizarre… pensa le pauvre jeune homme.

Et pour une fois, Ronald Weasley avait totalement raison, c'était d'ailleurs la même phrase qui passait dans la tête blonde de Draco Malfoy alors qu'il conduisait son fantasme secret (ou non) jusqu'à la ruelle de transplanage… enfin, c'était ce qu'il pensait faire dans un premier temps mais quand il entendit des grognements, des gémissements venant de ladite ruelle, son pas se calma et Harry put récupérer son bras en un seul morceau, Draco l'ayant tracté depuis la salle sans le lâcher.

C'est avec un pas lent et précautionneux qu'ils s'avancèrent après un regard interrogateur, après tout, cela pouvait être une bagarre à la moldue, côté sorcier…

La vérité était tout autre. Le Japonais brun avait, semble-t-il, manqué de temps ou d'envie de rentrer chez lui avec ce… blond vu qu'ils s'y trouvaient tous les deux. Naruto était adossé contre le mur, les yeux fermés et les mains plongées dans la chevelure corbeau de son petit ami, chevelure se tenant face à son érection alors que l'autre homme l'engouffrait avec une avidité qui fit rougir les deux Anglais.

Draco sentait sa respiration s'accélérer légèrement alors que dans son imagination, ce n'était plus Naruto et le brun qui lui faisait une fellation monstrueuse dans une allée, mais lui-même et Potter sur ses genoux.

Un râle du blond, clairement chaud et rauque, se fit entendre tandis qu'il rouvrait petit à petit les yeux, dévoilant deux perles d'un orange flamboyant. Les marques sur ses joues, précédemment passées presque inaperçues avec le jeu de lumière se firent clairement voir lorsqu'elles s'agrandirent légèrement, semblant étirer la peau dorée de Naruto. Sa bouche entrouverte dévoilait des crocs devenant de plus en plus impressionnants. Le regard orange plongea dans celui, rouge flamboyant, de son petit ami, lui-même gardant un regard affamé fixé sur le visage de plus en plus animal de Naruto, ses mains se crispant sur les cuisses vêtues de jean. Un rire rauque retentit et une voix, si différente de celle qu'avait eu Naruto pendant le show, se mit à chuchoter des propos de plus en plus chauds, ignorant que deux personnes entendaient tout, restant comme pétrifiées.

- Alors, bâtard… trop impatient de me sucer pour attendre d'être à la maison ?

Le ton de voix amusé et si rauque qu'il en devenait caverneux, limite démoniaque, résonna dans la ruelle, arrachant un frisson à Harry qui crispa sa main sur celle de Draco, conscient qu'un même frémissement secouait le blond. Une scène d'une sensualité sauvage se déroulait sous leurs yeux et il ne semblait pas qu'ils puissent se défaire de l'envoûtement provoqué. Un gloussement sombre retentit encore dans la nuit alors qu'un gémissement plus demandeur sortait du brun qui engloutissait encore plus l'érection battante de son petit ami.

- C'est ça… suce-moi, chaton… tu veux quoi ? Que je te prenne maintenant ? Que je te retourne contre ce mur ? Tu veux que je t'arrache tes fringues comme avant le show quand tu m'as chauffé dans les coulisses ? Qu'aurais-tu fais si 'Tachi n'avait pas prévu le coup et amené une tenue de rechange, hum ?

- Naruto ! gémit Sasuke en se reculant du sexe de Naruto. S'il te plaît !

- Mais ça me plaît, chaton… ça me plaît vraiment ! roucoula Naruto en crispant ses doigts dans les mèches corbeau, attirant le corps du brun contre lui. Ça me plaît de te voir si excité que tu ignores tout autour de toi… tu aurais pu me sucer en pleine boîte si je t'avais un peu trop titillé, pas vrai ? souffla-t-il près de sa bouche.

- La… la ferme, crétin… Merde ! râla-t-il en ondulant des hanches sur l'érection encore découverte et douloureuse de son petit ami.

- Même là ! ricana-t-il soudain, encore plus amusé par les frissons qui secouaient le brun. Même là, tu ignores ton public, petit chat, c'est très vilain, non ? Enfin, comme c'est tout aussi vilain d'espionner.

Draco et Harry se tendirent alors que les propos résonnaient dans la nuit. Ils avaient été découverts par le blond, peut-être depuis un moment maintenant. Comment s'en sortir sans se faire remarquer encore plus ? Sasuke se tourna légèrement vers eux, le rouge encore aux joues alors que le pouce de son petit ami passait et repassait sur sa lèvre inférieure, entrouvrant sa bouche pour se glisser entre, caressant sa langue. Naruto posa sa tête contre le cou de son brun, regardant avec amusement les deux Anglais tétanisés au début de la ruelle et attrapa plus fortement la taille de Sasuke, saluant d'un « Sayônara » moqueur les deux voyeurs qui clignèrent des yeux en les entendant transplaner brusquement.

Le silence les recouvrit, presque étrangement intense après avoir entendu la conversation et les gémissements des deux Japonais. Harry leva légèrement les yeux vers son compagnon, râlant mentalement sur cette petite différence de taille qui le désavantageait toujours un peu. Draco gardait le rouge aux joues et le souffle un peu court. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent un instant et un rire les secoua tous les deux tandis que le blond se passait la main sur le front, incrédule.

- Par Salazar… il s'en foutait royalement de notre présence.

- Disons qu'il avait autre chose en tête…

- Mouais, c'est pas vraiment avec sa tête qu'il pensait ce faux blond ! ricana Draco d'une voix traînante.

- Euh… C'est un vrai blond ! rectifia Harry avec une petite voix.

- De quoi ? s'exclama Draco.

- Non rien… t'as changé d'idée, Malfoy ?

- Oh non, Potter, tu t'en sortiras pas comme ça ! grogna-t-il.

Sur cette phrase, ne tenant pas compte de la question précédente, Draco tracta Harry dans la ruelle, ignorant royalement le gloussement amusé du « Sauveur de l'humanité sorcière » tandis qu'il le serrait contre lui pour transplanter jusqu'à chez lui…

Pourtant, plus qu'un gloussement, ce fut un véritable fou rire qui prit Harry en voyant apparaître le manoir Malfoy devant lui, le « M » d'or sur la porte d'entrée le renseignant illico. Draco ne comprit pas sur le moment, il n'était pas diplômé Potterien et entre les rires, les suffocations et les « àpapa » qui semblaient être un autre langage, il entra dans la demeure familiale, une main essayant de bâillonner ledit Potter.

- Mais tu vas la fermer, tu vas réveiller Père et Mère !

- Je… je le crois pas… T'es encore… chez tes parents… fils à papa !

Voilà donc la définition du « àpapa » non traduit par Draco… Tss, satané Gryffondor !

- Je te ferais dire que j'ai toute une aile de ce manoir pour moi seul avec commodités et autres…

- Tu… vis… chez tes… parents ! rit encore une fois Harry.

- Bon Potter, respire, t'as pas crevé face au Mage noir, viens pas me claquer entre les bras d'un fou rire, t'aurais l'air con !

- Dis-moi, Malfoy… ta mère vient encore te border la nuit ? demanda en gloussant Harry.

- Mais t'es con ? siffla-t-il en rougissant. A la distribution des cerveaux, t'es parti pisser ou quoi ?

Le rire de Harry résonna encore plus fort suite à la phrase hautement comique de son point de vue, faisant soupirer Draco qui décida qu'une mesure plus expéditive se devait d'être lancée. Regardant les yeux émeraude de Potter se remplir de larmes de rire, le jeune sorcier leva sa baguette sortie magiquement de sa poche et prononça un « Silencio » rapide qui bloqua enfin le volume sonore de Potter. Soupirant de soulagement sous le calme revenu, Draco saisit le bras d'un brun toujours mort de rire et l'attira dans un dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers, rejoignant rapidement ses quartiers en grommelant entre ses dents…

- Abruti de Gryffondor, il n'y a que toi, Potter, pour casser en cinq minutes une ambiance qui se promettait d'être intéressante… et arrête de trembler, tu es en sourdine donc tu pourrais t'éclater la plèvre à rire dans mon dos, je ne le capterais même pas ! menaça-t-il.

La porte de sa chambre se referma dans un claquement doux alors qu'il collait Potter contre le mur en annulant son sort, écoutant avec un sourcil levé les hoquets de rire qui secouaient encore le brun. C'est qu'il était beau, l'abruti avec ses joues rouges, ses yeux humides qu'il essuyait avec un index tremblotant, sa bouche entrouverte et les cheveux qui lui retombaient sur la vue alors qu'il détaillait sa chambre, passant sur le grand lit à baldaquin. Les draps de soie vert émeraude repliés invitaient quiconque à venir s'y blottir, les rideaux opaques argent et vert de son baldaquin attachés aux piquets d'ébène du montant du lit. Il le vit sillonner des yeux sa suite, regardant avec étonnement le petit salon dans une large arcade, les murs recouverts d'étagères remplies de livres et de grimoires anciens, la porte entrouverte sur une salle de bain d'un blanc immaculé pour revenir dans la chambre et le grand miroir sorcier qui recouvrait presque un pan de mur juste à côté de son lit. La surprise et un peu de pensées inopportunes semblèrent le parcourir vu qu'une rougeur un peu plus prononcée apparut sur ses joues.

Oui, Potter était beau, il l'avait toujours su… certes, pas beau dans le sens « beauté froide et intouchable » comme on disait sur la beauté des Malfoy, mais chaleureuse, une beauté attirante qui semblait vouloir être touchée. Si la beauté Draco était synonyme de glace avec ses yeux gris clair, son teint pâle et ses cheveux blond blanc, celle de Potter était de braise, ses yeux profonds et provocateurs, son sourire chaud et inconsciemment charmeur et cette chevelure naturellement ébouriffée semblant indiquer que Potter venait de s'envoyer en l'air toute la nuit.

Draco ne savait plus depuis quand Potter l'attirait… peut-être depuis toujours en fait ? Dès le début, à leur onze ans, il avait voulu s'en faire un ami, pas encore au courant pour Voldemort et les Mangemorts, sachant pertinemment que son propre père n'aimait pas beaucoup James Potter qu'il qualifiait de « traître à son sang » du vivant de l'homme… mais le regard brillant et naïf de Harry Potter l'avait attiré, lui donnant envie de lui montrer l'ordre des choses, des personnes à fréquenter selon les critères de son père qui, pourtant, différaient un peu des siens. Parfois, il se disait que sans Weasley, peut-être qu'il aurait pu se faire un ami de Harry, mais sans Weasley… Harry Potter serait-il vraiment ce qu'il est actuellement ? Et lui, si son père lui avait demandé de livrer son ami à Voldemort… aurait-il pu le contrer ?

Malgré lui, Draco était content de cette « haine » entre eux qui les avait propulsé « ennemis » pendant leurs années d'études, même si, dès leur cinquième année, le regard de Draco sur Potter avait commencé à changer. Sa jalousie envers Chang quand elle était sortie avec Harry, même le peu de temps qu'avait duré leur romance, l'avait intrigué… était-ce de la jalousie « il a une copine et pas moi » ou celle plus profonde et plus noire de « elle le détourne de moi » ? Pourtant, Harry et Draco ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se tourner autour pour se cogner, se mépriser… se désirer.

Le désir était venu en sixième année, de voir Harry si méfiant envers lui, le suivant constamment, sentant toujours son regard sur lui, avait amené le brun jusque dans les rêves de Draco sans que le mot « méfiance » soit de mise, le désir adolescent se faisant doux et les caresses pudiques. Certes, il y eut des rêves beaucoup plus oniriques où le flou délicat cachait les parties intimes de Harry même s'il le caressait et le sentait pleinement… mais la véritable « mise en situation » se fit alors que Harry était un beau soir dans la salle de bain des préfets, le brun se prélassant dans la baignoire, somnolant un peu quand Draco était entré doucement après le couvre-feu, désirant profiter de la salle d'eau en attendant son amant du moment. Voir Potter dans cette état lui avait donné une érection instantanée, ce regard doux qu'il gardait alors qu'il essayait de distinguer qui était rentré dans la salle de bain, ces rougeurs sur ses joues l'avaient fait partir en vitesse, attrapant le bras du Poufsouffle qui devait lui servir de « vide pensée » pour la nuit.

Draco voulait que Potter le veuille à son tour…il lança même un sortilège discret, en début de septième année, pour influencer ses rêves. Le Mage noir étant détruit, Potter aurait dû avoir un moment de calme pour le laisser souffler et réfléchir… mais c'était trop demander au brun. A ce que Draco avait su, avant l'été, il avait essayé de se mettre en couple avec Ginny Weasley mais la relation était restée amicale, le brun faisant une fixation sur la ressemblance entre la belette femelle et sa propre mère. Après le combat et la rentrée à Poudlard, il y eut également plusieurs attaques de filles désirant se montrer au bras de Potter, déclenchant à sa grande surprise et sa satisfaction un coming out du brun. Si les filles ne lui couraient plus après, les gays de Poudlard prirent le relais et Draco ne savait toujours pas comment il avait pu passer à côté de tant de mecs gays à Poudlard. Potter avait dû fuir plus d'une fois les mains trop baladeuses de garçons trop entreprenants qui terminèrent pour la plupart à l'infirmerie pour excroissances étranges ou absence anormale chez un mâle humain.

Au retour des vacances de Noël, Potter semblait plus calme, la mention des jumeaux Weasley provoquait un rougissement phénoménal qui se terminait par une toux un peu trop appuyée du brun qui intriguait beaucoup de monde mais le secret était bel et bien entre les jumeaux et Harry. Puis vint Krum et la relation passionnée qu'il eut avec Harry. Coup dur dans la fierté de Draco quand il les surprit plusieurs fois tous les deux dans la douche des préfets durant le séjour du Bulgare à Poudlard… mais c'est ainsi qu'il apprit que Potter était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un « receveur ». Il aimait se laisser faire, se laisser posséder et suivre la cadence. De ce qu'il avait pu glaner par-ci, par-là, Potter se laissait aller de cette façon, pouvait se relâcher et enfin être capable d'être protégé, même l'espace d'une étreinte.

Draco était plus que disposé à protéger Potter… mais il n'avait pas encore le « droit » d'y songer à période de l'année, argumentant contre son père qui voulait le marier dès sa sortie de Poudlard contre l'avis de Draco et de sa mère. S'il n'avait pas menacé de partir sans laisser d'adresse, quitte à changer de pays et de nom, Lucius n'aurait pas flanché. Draco ne voulait qu'une personne dans sa vie et tant que celle-ci ne se déclarait pas en couple… il continuerait d'espérer que son sortilège fonctionne un jour.

Ce fut Pansy Parkinson qui lui annonça qu'effectivement, son sort fonctionnait. Potter aurait demandé à Granger de l'exorciser contre ces rêves « étranges » avec lui, demande qui avait fait rire aux éclats Draco quand il l'apprit. Seulement en plein milieu du repas de la Grande Salle, son rire avait attiré un bon nombre de regards sur lui dont celui scrutateur et légèrement égaré de Potter. Cela fonctionnait enfin…

Pourtant, rien ne les rapprochait. A chaque amant de l'un, l'autre en prenait un en espérant que ce ne soit que passager et inversement… jusqu'à ce soir. Cette soirée où, malgré un beau jeune homme (oui, Draco l'avouait dans ses pensées) qui se déshabillait pour lui, Potter avait souvent eu son regard brillant posé sur lui, semblant voir sur son visage une émotion étrange, ce qui était fort possible, le blond ressentant une jalousie féroce et destructrice à l'égard de ce Naruto. Cette flamme dans les yeux de Potter lui avait montré que peut-être… peut-être… il était prêt… et la soirée s'était terminée ici, dans sa chambre... et il ne comptait plus jamais laisser s'échapper son Potty.

Tout à ses pensées, Draco contemplait Harry qui rougissait sous le regard de plus en plus brûlant du blond. Le jeune sorcier laissait ses mains caresser les flancs du brun, remontant la chemise sur le torse halé, effleurant la peau douce sous ses paumes. Le silence était troublé par leurs respirations accélérées tandis que leurs corps se rapprochaient, Harry reculant légèrement pour se coller au mur, le regard sur les lèvres entrouvertes de Draco.

Celui-ci sentait qu'il allait craquer. Il l'avait trop attendu. Même si le tourbillon d'émotions qui l'engloutissait passait inaperçu pour Harry, Draco sentait qu'il suffirait d'un rien pour le faire basculer dans une douce violence tellement il désirait Potter… aimait Harry.

Le petit rien se présenta sous la forme de son prénom enfin prononcé par la voix rauque de Harry alors qu'il venait poser ses mains sur les épaules fines et fortes à la fois de Draco. Mains qui se crispèrent un instant sur le tissu avant que le blond ne grogne en se plaquant contre lui violemment. La bouche chaude de Draco se referma sur celle de Harry, le faisant gémir tandis qu'aveuglément, ses mains venaient arracher la chemise verte de Potter, découvrant son torse en faisant voler les boutons à travers la pièce. Le gémissement sourd du brun lui confirma qu'il aimait cette douce violence et l'encouragea à continuer dans ce sens. Sa bouche s'ouvrit encore plus, mangeant totalement celle de Harry qui le lui rendait bien, les mains crispées dans ses cheveux. Leurs langues se rencontraient, luttant l'une contre l'autre avec passion, leur ancienne animosité se matérialisant enfin dans ce qui était la vérité, une passion dévastatrice enfin assouvie.

Draco se recula très légèrement, mordillant la lèvre gonflée de Potter avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou halé de Harry. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur ses mains et avec un sourire narquois, il se rendit compte que son vis-à-vis était totalement nu contre lui. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il l'avait déshabillé en l'embrassant… à moins que la magie de Harry soit également entrée en scène.

- Potter… souffla-t-il contre sa peau.

- Hmm… quoi ? murmura celui-ci.

- T'es au courant… que tu vas te faire manger, au moins ?

- T'as des tendances cannibales, Malfoy ? C'est ça… haaan ! gémit Harry sous une morsure dans son cou. C'est ça… le secret des Malfoy ?

- T'es vraiment con, Potter… Je vais te bouffer, j'en ai envie depuis trop longtemps…

- Combien… de temps ?

- Plus que tu le crois ! marmonna Draco contre ses lèvres.

- Oh ? Et tu vas me faire quoi, Malfoy ? fit Harry en léchant les lèvres de Draco.

- Dans un premier temps, je vais te retourner contre ce mur et te baiser violemment… ensuite… hmmm… nous irons dans la douche et je t'explorerai dans chaque recoin… et enfin, tu expérimenteras le fait d'être pris par Draco Malfoy.

- Ça va les chevilles ? demanda Harry en souriant.

- La ferme…

- Fais-moi taire, D-r-a-c-o !

Effectivement, Draco le fit taire en l'embrassant violemment, mordant sa chair alors que ses mains venaient s'échouer sur son épiderme, malaxant, griffant légèrement, dans son avidité, la douceur et la chaleur de la chair de son futur amant. La bouche rougie du blond glissa dans le cou doré, apposant sa marque écarlate qui annonçait à tous que Potter était sien. Elle continua à descendre, mordant, pinçant les mamelons crispés de Harry, le faisant gémir bruyamment contre lui tandis que ses mains se crispaient dans ses cheveux blonds.

D'une main, Draco se déshabilla, envoyant ses vêtements rejoindre ceux de Potter sur le sol en continuant de marbrer le corps de celui-ci de marques de possession. Il était à lui maintenant. Les râles de plaisir résonnaient au-dessus de sa tête, l'allumant de plus en plus. Sa respiration devint douloureusement rapide, échauffant ses poumons tandis qu'il retournait rapidement Harry face au mur avant de sortir sa baguette de sa poche, prononçant un sortilège de lubrification sur ses doigts. Il regarda un instant le mince filet de liquide recouvrir ses phalanges avant qu'un rictus ne se forme sur ses lèvres en voyant les fesses de Potter se tendre vers lui.

Lentement, sa bouche vint conquérir la nuque fragile de Harry, il se gorgeait des gémissements qu'il laissait échapper. Un cri assourdi se fit entendre alors qu'il souriait contre son épaule, amenant Harry à se retourner légèrement vers lui. Le regard émeraude se plongea dans l'acier en fusion tandis qu'il souriait en coin, hautain et amusé par l'expression limite choquée sur le visage de Harry. La bouche de Draco vint frôler les traits légèrement crispés du brun, gloussant doucement en sentant son corps trembler contre lui.

- Mal… Malfoy…

- Hum ?

- Tu peux… m'expliquer… Ce que tu viens de me coller dans le cul ?

- Ma baguette ? répondit-il en ricanant.

- … T'es malade ? Ta baguette ?

- Oui ! ronronna Draco. Lubrification plus rapide ainsi, tu ne crois pas, Potter ?

- Mais… aaahhh…

Le cri résonna plus fortement tandis qu'une fois ressortie et nettoyée d'un mouvement de la main, la baguette de Draco venait s'échouer sur leurs vêtements à leurs pieds, remplacée aussitôt par un des doigts lubrifiés du blond. Harry reposa son front contre le mur, marmonnant dans chaque respiration un « Pervers » ou des « 'spèce de malade » à l'encontre de Draco qui souriait plus doucement en regardant le dos fin de Harry. Il pouvait voir les conséquences de la guerre sur le dos du Sauveur, les cicatrices des combats contre les Mangemorts, celle sur son avant-bras faite en quatrième année par ce rat. Draco lécha chaque fragment de mémoire douloureux, faisant gémir et onduler, contre le mur, le corps halé de Harry, celui-ci enfouissant son visage entre ses bras croisés alors qu'il sentait en lui l'unique index de Draco se faire rejoindre par son majeur.

La préparation était une chose qu'il avait toujours aimée. Sentir que son partenaire pensait assez à son confort pour essayer de prévenir la légère douleur de la pénétration, percevoir les doigts en lui, allant et venant, agrandissant le passage, détendant ses muscles pour la future venue d'un sexe tendu et épais. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, avec Draco Malfoy, Harry découvrait un autre plaisir, celui d'être chéri par cette bouche d'ordinaire acerbe qui parcourait son dos, effaçant les marques de ses combats, remontant sur sa nuque pour déposer un baiser tendre. Il entendait la respiration lourde et profonde de Draco, ses tremblements naviguaient jusque dans cette main assurée qui le préparait, il voyait les frissons qui le secouaient dans le bras pâle posé près de sa tête, ce même bras qu'il embrassait en gémissant.

Il voulait plus… et maintenant.

- Dra... co… prends-moi ! gémit-il.

- Je ne veux… pas te faire mal…

- Prends-moi, Malfoy ! ordonna Harry d'une voix forte.

Une plainte étouffée dans son cou résonna dans la pièce tandis que les deux mains de Draco venaient se poser sur les fesses fermes et musclées de Harry, écartant légèrement les deux globes de chair et dévoilant encore mieux l'anneau serré de son intimité. Celui-ci reluisait doucement sous la lumière, un peu de liquide ressortant, dû à la lubrification magique de tout à l'heure. Une main partit se saisir de son sexe érigé, le recouvrant rapidement d'huile épaisse et le dirigeant vers l'intimité de Harry. Son sexe embrassa la peau douce, se présentant contre le brun qui mordilla sa lèvre, impatient de sentir enfin complètement le blond en lui. Il donna un petit coup de reins en arrière, engloutissant le bout de l'érection de Draco qui gémit contre sa nuque, sentant la chaleur de Harry l'avaler. Sa main lâcha la fesse de Harry pour venir s'enrouler autour d'une des siennes, entrecroisant leurs doigts pour une étreinte fragile.

Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson, tous deux totalement concentrés sur la pénétration engagée, sentant petit à petit leur contrôle disparaître dans la chaleur de l'étreinte. Harry gémissait doucement, partagé entre la légère douleur de la première pénétration et la satisfaction totale de savoir qu'enfin… son blond le prenait. Draco fermait les yeux, le front contre le cou de Harry, sa langue passant doucement sur la peau humide de sueur alors qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans son brun. L'étreinte intime de Potter était si serrée, si chaude… qu'il devait se retenir pour ne pas y aller à la sauvage, désirant que ce sentiment dure éternellement.

Pourtant… toutes les bonnes choses ont toujours une fin… et ce coup-ci, ce fut l'impatience de Potter qui déclencha le cataclysme.

- Baise-moi Malfoy… Tu m'as dit que… t'allais me baiser… violemment…

- Po… Potter… Je ne veux pas te… faire mal !

- Mais fais-moi mal ! s'exclama-t-il dans un râle. A moins que tu aies peur, Malfoy ?

- Tu aimerais bien ! souffla Draco en souriant.

Cette phrase, vieille comme le monde, revenait souvent entre eux depuis leur seconde année à Poudlard. C'est elle qui le décida et il engagea ses reins dans une danse sauvage qui arracha moult cris de plaisir à Harry. La main enlacée à la sienne serra, leurs phalanges devenant presque blanches sous la pression alors que la main libre de Draco tenait les hanches de Harry contre lui. Celle de Harry était posée sur son propre sexe, se masturbant au rythme des allées et venues farouches de Draco.

Les yeux acier de Draco regardaient son propre membre entrer et sortir de Harry et se fermèrent quand le désir se fit violent, le faisant crier à la suite de Harry. A cet instant, Draco ne pensait plus qu'il vivait chez ses parents, même à une distance plus que convenable, il ne pensait pas aux cris des deux amants qui auraient pu être entendus, il ne se demandait pas s'il avait bel et bien insonorisé sa chambre en entrant avec Harry plus tôt… la seule chose à laquelle il pensait, c'était le corps chaud et étroit de Harry qui l'entourait, ces râles qui sortaient des lèvres rouges de Harry, au parfum étonnamment aphrodisiaque de Harry qui l'envoûtait, au regard émeraude de Harry qui le fixait par-dessus son épaule. Le tout combiné le fit gémir tandis qu'il crispait son bras, rapprochant leurs deux corps alors que son rythme s'accélérait, les précipitant dans une extase douloureusement brûlante. La bouche de Draco vint reprendre celle de Harry avant leur jouissance, il percevait les halètements de celui-ci dans sa bouche tandis que le brun essayait de répondre à son baiser.

Les claquements de ses hanches contre les fesses tendres de Harry se firent plus rapprochés, entrecoupés de cris de plaisir assourdis et enfin, Draco sentit le corps de celui-ci trembler contre le sien. Les légères crispations de son intimité autour de lui le firent grogner un peu plus avant qu'ils ne basculent tous deux dans la jouissance. Haletant, Draco rouvrit les yeux, regardant sans presque le voir son membre s'adoucir légèrement dans l'étreinte intime de Harry puis ressortir de lui-même quelques secondes après, suivi d'une traînée de sperme mêlé au lubrifiant qui ruissela sur la cuisse halée.

Draco posa sa tête dans le cou de Harry, enroulant ses bras autour de lui dans une douce étreinte complètement à l'opposé de celle qui venait de se terminer. Ses lèvres gonflées couraient sur l'épiderme de l'ange entre ses bras, butinant sa peau en souriant, de faibles plaintes ressortant de la bouche tremblante de Harry.

- T'es à moi maintenant, Harry Potter ! murmura-t-il contre sa nuque.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Jamais je te laisserais m'échapper maintenant que je t'ai ! confirma le blond.

- Alors j'en suis ravi ! souffla Harry.

Les bras de Draco se desserrèrent suffisamment pour faire pivoter le corps du brun contre lui et dans un mouvement brusque, le jeune sorcier attrapa le corps alangui, le soulevant pour l'amener dans la salle de bain avec un rictus amusé face au regard légèrement inquiet de Harry.

- Je t'ai dit : « une baise sauvage, une exploration approfondie et un tendre moment », partie une terminée, on continue le programme !

- Mais…

Mais Draco n'écouta pas plus les commentaires de Harry de toute la nuit, seuls les cris de plaisir le renseignaient sur les sentiments du brun à son égard. Il put explorer tout son saoul le corps ferme et légèrement musclé de Harry, découvrant ses taches douces, souriant doucement sous la pluie fine de la douche quand un petit rire rauque s'échappait de Harry lorsque ses doigts ou sa bouche rencontrait un point chatouilleux, le faisant se dandiner contre lui. Ses yeux se gorgèrent de la vision alanguie de Harry sur ses draps, le vert émeraude de sa parure de lit ne pouvant rivaliser avec l'éclat particulier des prunelles de son amant, doux et chaud à la fois.

Toute la nuit, ils s'explorèrent l'un l'autre, essayant de rattraper le temps sans pouvoir y réussir vraiment. C'est fatigué par toutes ces découvertes qu'ils terminèrent au petit matin, totalement harassés, Draco haletant contre le cou de Harry sans parvenir à s'arracher à l'étreinte de ses bras, savourant le doux parcours de ses mains sur lui.

Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi un long moment, les mains de Harry caressant la peau du dos de Draco, longeant ses flancs en le faisant se dandiner sous la chatouille. Draco se colla encore plus à son Potty, enfouissant son visage dans la peau tiède et odorante de son cou. Depuis le temps qu'il l'attendait cet obtus des relations humaines… non, il n'était pas de mauvaise foi, il avait toujours su ce qu'il voulait, lui ! Bon, sans le dire mais ce n'était pas la question initiale.

- N'empêche ! soupira, tout d'un coup, Harry en caressant les cheveux blonds, les repoussant vers l'arrière.

- Quoi ? marmonna Draco, le nez collé à la peau halée.

- J'aurais aimé être un pirate !

- Ah oui ? ricana-t-il d'une voix traînante en se redressant. Piller, égorger et violer, c'est ton trip, Potter ?

- Mais non, crétin ! La liberté qu'ils ont… je ne l'ai jamais eue et je crois que je ne l'aurai jamais.

Draco le regarda silencieusement, le regard pensif plongé dans l'émeraude encore brillant de son amant. C'est vrai que toute son enfance, il avait été enfermé chez les Moldus, ensuite son « entraînement » pour vaincre le Mage noir avait côtoyé les cours de Poudlard… enfin, il avait aussitôt débuté les cours d'Auror après ses ASPIC pour se retrouver en mission dès sa sortie. Draco savait qu'il avait peu de vacances, mais qu'il n'avait qu'un minimum de liberté possible avec le Ministère et la presse à l'affût.

- Je t'achèterai un bateau… un grand bateau pirate ! lui chuchota t-il doucement.

- Oh ? gloussa Harry en lui caressant les joues. Le Prince Draco Malfoy va offrir un navire au futur Pirate Harry Potter ?

- La ferme, Potter ! Et oui… on prendra nos vacances en même temps et pendant un mois… on partira en mer.

- Et ce navire s'appellera… ? demanda en riant Harry.

- Le « Survivor » bien entendu ! s'écria Draco, l'excitation montant dans ses yeux, les faisant briller de mille feux. T'imagines ? Toi en capitaine, moi en invité royalement logé dans la cabine du capitaine à satisfaire le moindre de ses désirs… on peut aussi embarquer Sirius Black, il serait…

- Mon second ?

- Pourquoi pas… Les jumeaux barjots Weasley, là, je suis sûr qu'ils seraient partants.

- C'est clair qu'ils nous suivraient ces deux-là ! rit encore plus fort Harry. Ron et Hermione, elle pourra nous servir de navigatrice !

- Severus Snape, en cuisine ?

- Il… il te tuerait s'il t'entendait ! suffoqua Harry sous le rire qui le secouait.

- Quoi, il cuisine très bien Severus, je t'assure !

- Et puis… on pourrait aller dans les Caraïbes ! continua le brun, emporté par l'enthousiasme de Draco. T'imagines passer par le Triangle des Bermudes ?

- Assister à des phénomènes étranges, des monstres marins, peut-être imaginer combattre d'autres pirates ?

- Oh ? Tu penses qu'on reverrait le Rasengan ?

La question flotta dans la pièce alors que Harry se mordillait la lèvre pour retenir un éclat de rire nerveux en voyant Draco se reculer pour le fixer avec une moue jalouse sur le visage. Manifestement… il ne voulait pas revoir le Rasengan. Draco lui sauta dessus avec l'intention claire de lui faire passer l'envie de revoir le beau capitaine blond…

De toute façon, il était plus beau que lui ! pensa Draco en embrassant rudement son amant.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Joyeux Noël dans la joie et le Yaoi \o/**

**Clin d'œil amical en fin d'OS envers Umbre77 et Nemesis pour leur « _D'un Océan à l'autre_ » qui m'a vraiment beaucoup plu, bravo les filles.**

**Merci ma Tamaki de me corriger cet OS, je sais que tu préfères le HPDM… **

**mais je suis encore une fois l'inverse XD**

* * *

Playlist : w~ww~.archive~-host~.com/~playlist~_partage~~?id=00dk~q31lzd~21&th~eme=~5 (virez les ~)


End file.
